Ignorance
by Miaicegirl
Summary: My mother was a slave. I was born to become one... I am the pain of the mistress. But there was one reason why I was allowed to stay...Sebastian...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am Miaicegirl and this will be my first AU fanfiction! I never tried writing an AU but written other fanfiction clearly close to the plots given. So I really hope everyone will enjoy this story. **

**Summary: **Ciel was ignorant of his position until his mother's death and now the mistress wants him gone. But there is one reason he is allowed to stay…Sebastian…

**Disclaimer: Never had and never will own Kuroshitsuji…**

_My mother was a slave._

_I too have become one after her death._

_I was ignorant…until now._

_I was born to become one._

_But I didn't know._

_Because my mother placed me in her orb._

_However I am the son of a slave and master._

_I am the pain of the mistress._

_But there was one reason why I was allowed to stay..._

…_Sebastian…_

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Truth**

Ciel tried his best to hide his tears as the coffin that concealed his mother was lowered into the deep dark hole. It was a very small funeral. Only few people came including some maids, Sebastian, the priest and himself. Sebastian solemnly stood next to Ciel as he peered down at the nearly broken boy. Oh, how much he wanted to collect Ciel into his arms. But Sebastian knew better to leave Ciel alone, the final moments with his mother.

It was the asthma that took Rachel Phantomhive's life at the age of 24… she died as a respected slave.

Rachel wasn't born as a slave, she was kidnapped when she was just a babe and was forced to live as one ever since. When she was 18 years old, she was taken in by the Michaelis noble family. They had treated her very kindly until her death and became greatly respected; she was a family member of the Michaelis household.

But she was also the sin. The head of the Michaelis family, Vincent has taken interest in her. Even though he was married to Angelina, he still loved Rachel. And their love brought Ciel into the world. Even though Vincent has died long ago, his Will stated that Rachel is to stay at the manor and be taken care of. But nothing on the Will acknowledged the child. Vincent never learned to love the child he bore with the woman he loved. Vincent saw the child as his sin.

When death arrived for Rachel, no one protected Ciel from becoming a slave.

However Angelina, the mistress did not want to keep Ciel because he reminded her of Rachel, the source of her pain. But one person prevented her from having Ciel leave, Sebastian…

Ever since Ciel arrived, Sebastian and Ciel were inseparable. They did everything together. And their relationship was an odd thing. Too affectionate to be friends, too reliable to be couples, too flirty to be brothers. They were just glued together. And Sebastian did not want to lose Ciel in his rather dark life.

.

.

.

"You don't understand _mother_" Sebastian said as he emphasized the word, "mother". Sebastian was adopted by the Phantomhive couple when he was eight to become their heir. Even though he loved his father he never thought of the woman sitting in front of him as his mother.

"You can't just throw out Ciel! After all he is father's real son…"

"Don't you d_are c_all that slave your father's son!" Angelina shrilled as she glared at her adopted son.

Sebastian sighed and with clenched teeth he said, "Ciel is not a slave _mother_ and I need him! I need Ciel!"

"Darling, of course you can live without that slave. Why don't you just get ano-"

"You don't get it at all do you?" Sebastian said coldly. He glared at Angelina with his piercing blood red eyes as he clenched the arms of the chair tightly. "Ciel is not a slave. He is someone very important to me and I will never allow you to kick him out!"

Angelina carefully studied the child who was glaring at her angrily. Then with a small defeated sigh she said, "Fine you can keep the slave. But under one condition…"

Sebastian perked up and looked at his step-mother, confused.

"He is to be your personal servant and nothing else. He cannot have his room he shared with Rachel and must have a room in the servant quarters. And you are to treat him like a servant and nothing more."

"Mother, that is absurd! I always have seen Ciel as my brother and Rachel as my aunt! Ciel cannot be a servant, he can't do anything by himself!"

"Hush child!" Angelina snapped, "his mother was a slave, she never deserved this fine treatment! Therefore her child does not deserve anything. Do not disobey me Sebastian! For now I am the head of the house until you are 18 years old. You are lucky that I even allow you to keep that slave here."

"You really are cruel mother" Sebastian said emotionlessly as he stared at his step-mother with an unreadable expression.

"How dare you say that to me Sebastian!" Angelina stood abruptly, the tea slightly spilling onto the coffee table from the sudden movement.

"I am not Sebastian from before _mother_. I am tired of acting" then without another word, Sebastian left the sitting room to go comfort Ciel.

Meanwhile, Angelina stood there dumbfounded by Sebastian's actions. Then with a scream she knocked the tea set which clattered onto the floor. "Rachel! Even though you are dead, you still take things from me!"

She breathed slowly in and out as she noticed the mess she had caused.

That child must suffer…

.

.

.

Sebastian slowly walked into Ciel's room; the room where Ciel used to share with his mother. And soon enough, he was able to find Ciel sitting at the windowsill, staring out at nothing.

"Ciel" Sebastian whispered softly, catching the attention of the beautiful young boy perched at the windowsill.

"Oh, Sebastian…"

"What are you thinking?" Sebastian asked as he sat next to Ciel, examining him closely.

"It's just so much to take in" Ciel sniffed as he desperately tried not to cry. "My mother's death, Lord Vincent being my father, my mother being a slave… Just too much…" Then he covered his face with both of his hands as he swallowed his tears.

With a small sigh, Sebastian lovingly caressed Ciel's hair. "Ciel…" he whispered soothingly, "If you cover your face like that, I cannot see your lovely face."

Reluctantly, Ciel removed his hands and stared up at Sebastian. And there you know it, there were tears in Ciel's eyes. "Sebastian" Ciel moaned as he gripped the front of Sebastian's shirt. "What will become of me?"

"Shhhhh… Ciel, I swear no one will kick you out. I promise…" Then he slowly trailed his hand up to Ciel's face and kissed his forehead softly. Then with a gently grip, he placed Ciel onto his lap. Sebastian rocked slightly as he gently smoothed Ciel's hair.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked, his voice muffled with drowsiness.

"Yes, my dearest Ciel?"

"You will never leave me side will you?"

With a small chuckle Sebastian answered, "If I do, I don't think I can live without you."

_Yes, so I will never leave you…_

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! And it will be really thankful if u can leave a review! Criticism is fine as well! And thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you to everyone who read, alerted, favorite, and reviewed my story. I am so grateful and I feel absolutely thrilled! Second chapter is up but it is rather short. But I really hope you will enjoy and please review if you can. I also accept criticism as well!**

**Summary: **Ever since his mother's death Ciel suffered. But one person always protected him… Sebastian…

**A small warning: **There is yaoi and Sebastian is ooc

**Disclaimer: **Ummmmmmm… **FAN**fiction

**Chapter 2: Losing Ignorance**

Three years after the death of Ciel's mother, Ciel was 14 and Sebastian was close to becoming 17. For the last three years, Ciel trained hard to become a personal servant for Sebastian. However, even after three years, Ciel still acted clumsy in his work. Every single day seemed like a challenge for Ciel. He had to take care of Sebastian who he called his "brother" until that unfaithful day three years ago.

And each morning at the Michaelis manor, it starts with one cup of Ceylon tea…

"Young master, please wake up…" Ciel parted the curtains to allow the rays of the sun to hit the unmoving lump inside the covers. With a small sigh, Ciel tried again, "Young master, please wake up. You have a very busy schedule today which was designed by the mistress herself."

A groan escaped from the covers as Ciel clumsily prepared the tea for the young master. "For today's breakfast we have scones, poached eggs, and chicken salad with berry sauce. And for your tea we have Ceylon which was just delivered from India."

A small grunt of approval was heard from under the covers. "Young master, please do not act so stubborn and wake up."

"Come here" a muffled voice demanded.

With another sigh, Ciel slowly approached the bed and when he was close enough, he was grabbed and pinned onto the bed. Ciel found Sebastian hovering over him, his hair tousled, and his nightshirt loose around his slim figure.

"Got you!" Sebastian said with a smile as he peered down at Ciel.

"What are you doing, young master?" Ciel said with a snare. He was not in the mood to play games right now.

"Ah Ciel! What have I told you about calling me Sebastian and not young master?"

"The… the mis-mistress wants it this way" Ciel whispered as he looked away from Sebastian.

Suddenly the mood changed as Sebastian glared at Ciel with his blood red eyes. "Angelina? What! Did she do something to you again! I never left your side, how can she…" then he started to unbutton Ciel's shirt.

"Seb-Sebastian! What the hell are you doing!"

But Sebastian did not answer as he opened Ciel's shirt to reveal Ciel's old scars. With a sigh of relief Sebastian softly touched the scars on Ciel's chest and stomach. "These are your old scars… So you swear she did not hurt you again right?"

"No" he growled, trying to hide his embarrassment.

The first year since Rachel's death had been a nightmare for Ciel. Whenever Sebastian left the house for a business ordeal, Angelina would summon Ciel into the torture room and would physically and mentally torture him before Sebastian came back. Being Ciel, he never showed his pain to Sebastian. But when almost a year passed, Sebastian started to notice the changes within Ciel; the constant flinch of pain whenever Sebastian touched him, the shallow smile, and the empty eyes. When Sebastian found out, he firstly blamed his stepmother then he blamed himself. Ever since the day he found out, he never allowed Ciel to leave his sight ever again.

But he knew that Ciel was changed forever.

"Young master, please get off."

But Sebastian did not move as he continued to peer down at Ciel. Then with a small smirk, he slowly kissed every single scar on Ciel's chest and stomach softly. Ciel gasped as shivers ran up his spine. While a small blush fluttered onto his cheeks with embarrassment.

"Seb-Sebastian…"

"I am so sorry Ciel…" Sebastian whispered as he kissed the last scar which was on his shoulder. He caressed Ciel's hair lovingly as he gazed at Ciel with solemn eyes. "I have inflicted so much pain on you. I was supposed to protect you but I couldn't…"

"Sebastian, it wasn't your fault… I only blame my weakness."

"Ciel, my dearest Ciel… I will promise you that when I become the heir, we will both live together, without any pain and sorrow." Then he kissed Ciel's forehead affectionately, releasing a small content sigh.

When he sat up on the bed, he reached his hand to touch Ciel's cheek but was brushed away.

"I never believe in promises anymore Sebastian" Ciel retorted coldly as he buttoned up his shirt.

"You are someone precious to me Ciel, I will never hurt you again."

But Ciel did not reply as he took off into the closet to get Sebastian's clothes for the day.

It was hard for Ciel to know who to trust every since he knew the truth:

_I have changed._

_Changed so dramatically ever since that day._

_I do not laugh._

_I do not cry._

_I feel so empty._

_And now I do not know who to trust._

_Even my most important person._

_Sebastian… I feel so lost…_

**Again thank you to everyone who gave their time to review!**

**A/N: I actually got the idea of this story from an SAT critical reading passage about a young girl who never knew she was a slave until her mother died. When I read that I kind of wanted to put it into words and I found Ciel to be the perfect person to be the main character. (I am soooooooo addicted to Ciel now… My characters of my stories end of becoming him! And I must say, it's really frustrating…) And yes I love Ciel very, very much. And even though it saddens me… Ciel suffers. *Wails***

**And thank you again!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Please read before proceeding!***

**Hello again! This chapter will be sort of a break. It won't be sad like the other chapters since the next chapter will be cute and sad. But I really hope you will enjoy this chapter even though not much happens.**

**Summary: **Sebastian's just wants to make Ciel happy but today…he wants to have fun.

**Warning: **Grell is a girl! :O And "Sebas-chan" is ooc

**Disclaimer: Fan**fiction!

**Chapter 3: The Costume Party**

_You are invited to attend Sebastian Michaelis's 17__th__ birthday._

_The party will be held this Friday, June 16__th__ at 5 pm._

_The party will be in costume so please wear something appropriate for the costume party._

_We will be anticipating your arrival._

_The Michaelis Household_

_._

_._

_._

The party was in full swing by 6 pm. Sebastian wore a white long-sleeved shirt with black tight pants that reached his shins. The rest of his legs were covered by the long laced boots and around his waist was a red silk belt. He wore a pirate hat and a fake sword that hung on his hips. And an eye patch covered his right eye. Sebastian looked absolutely dashing as a pirate.

He greeted all of the guests with his smile but he was looking for one particular boy…

"Sebas-chan!"

_Oh no_, Sebastian thought as he felt someone grab him from behind. "Grell! Let go of me!"

"Awwwww! But Sebastian! I am your fiancé, I have the right to do this!"

"Grell release me now!" When Sebastian was released, he turned to examine Grell. Grell wore a red dress that had a big split to reveal her long legs. Her hair was loose and flowers were decorated upon her head. She looked striking but Sebastian never really liked her choice of clothing, well he never really _liked her._

"It's been a really long time Sebas-chan! Oh and happy birthday! I was looking all over for you but I couldn't find you!"

"Well you found me now…"

_And holding me captive, _Sebastian thought bitterly.

"Wow Sebas-chan! You look amazingly good…" Grell said as she eyed Sebastian hungrily.

"You always say that Grell, and will you excuse me… I am looking for someone." Then Sebastian found something he liked but at the same time resented. He saw Ciel with his cousin Elizabeth Middleford! He knew that Elizabeth adored Ciel and they have been playing together ever since they were young. He growled under his breath and forced a smile at Grell.

"Grell… Will you please excuse me, I have something to take care of."

And before Grell can stop him, Sebastian was out of sight.

.

.

.

"Ciel!" Ciel turned to find Elizabeth Middleford, Sebastian's cousin hugging him with all her might.

"Lady Elizabeth! You are cho-choking me …"

"Oh sorry, Ciel" Elizabeth said as she quickly released him, "I was just so happy to see you!"

"But you shouldn't act like this towards a mere servant like me" Ciel whispered as he looked down at his feet.

Elizabeth frowned and replied, "We are childhood friends Ciel, our class doesn't matter. Also you do not act and look like a servant Ciel. You look like a prince in your costume!"

Ciel looked down and literally scowled. He wore a dark blue coat with shorts made with the finest silk. Around his hips was a silk belt of a lighter shade which hung over to one side. Around his neck decorated a dark blue ribbon and on his head was a blue silk top hat. Also in his hand was a crane which he twirled around in his hands. And on his face was a mask that covered the top part of his face. The mask was light blue like the silk belt and was decorated with dark blue gems which glittered in the light. The mask brought out both of Ciel's midnight blue eyes which were seen from the holes of the mask. "I cannot believe the young master forced me to wear this" Ciel said bitterly as he adjusted the mask on his face.

"You don't like it Ciel? It looks really nice on you! And Sebastian is clever isn't he? He can allow the servants to join the party because it's a costume party! I guess he really wanted you to join…"

"Yes I guess so…" Ciel said with a sigh. He didn't really want to come to the party, he would have rather worked behind the scenes. But Sebastian insisted and was forced to wear the clothing he currently wore.

"You look really nice today Lady Elizabeth…" Ciel said as he gave her a respectable bow.

Elizabeth wore a light pink dress decorated with dark pink ribbons. One her back sprouted small wings which glittered in the light while she held a wand in her hand. Her blond curls were properly curled which framed her delicate doll-like face.

She blushed with Ciel's words and muttered a small thank you in return.

"Ciel would you like to dance with me?"Elizabeth asked as she reached her hand towards him.

When Ciel was about to reply he heard a voice say, "I am afraid Lady Elizabeth that Ciel would have to decline. I have to borrow Ciel for a moment."

Ciel turned towards the source of the voice and scowled. Sebastian was giving Elizabeth his fake smile, completely ignoring Ciel's accusing glares.

"Oh Sebastian! Happy birthday!" Elizabeth said with her bright smile.

"Thank you Lady Elizabeth. Now will you please excuse me and Ciel, we have matters to discuss."

Sebastian took Ciel by the hand and steered him away from Elizabeth. Ciel quickly turned towards the girl and gave her a small goodbye as Sebastian pulled him up the stairs and into his room.

When the door closed behind them, he turned to Ciel to find the younger boy frowning.

"I have a favor to ask you Ciel…"

"What is it master?"Ciel asked with an over exaggerated sigh.

For once Sebastian ignored Ciel's use of "master" and gave him a mischievous smirk.

"The _real _reason to make my birthday a costume party…"

**What is Sebastian's **_**real**_** reason? Next chapter will have cute parts and sad parts.**

**I will really appreciate it if you will review!**

**Also everyone thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favorite my story. I feel so lucky to have such readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again thank you so much for the reviews and everything! And thank you promocat and Love-girl2015 for reviewing every single chapter! Now the next chapter begins… **

**Summary: **Ciel's pain still continues behind the ignorant master…

**Warning: **Bit of Yaoi, bit of swearing and VIOLENCE!

**Disclaimer: Fan**fiction!

**Chapter 4: The Devil's Whisper**

"Nng…Seb-ha-Sebastian! It-it hurts…ha" Ciel panted as his whole body shook.

"Don't worry Ciel, hah…. We are almost done" Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear.

"But, ha Sebastian!" Ciel whined softly, "it really hurts!" Ciel softly blushed as another wave of pain hit him.

"You will…nng…get used to it…"

"Sebastian…"

Ciel slowly titled his head towards Sebastian, a small blush fluttered across his cheeks.

"Sebastian! It's going to come out you idiot!"

"Haha Ciel… I never heard of a lady whose organs came out just because of a corset!"

"You" Ciel said with a sneer, "I will get you for this!"

"But Ciel… It's my birthday! You should be kind to me at my birthday" Sebastian said with a fake snivel.

"Screw birthdays!"

"Oh Ciel… I am so saddened! You won't do this for your big brother? When did you become so rude? I want to return to those days when you were calling me "Big brother Sebastian"."

Ciel just growled in response as Sebastian pulled harder on the corset.

"So why am I doing this again?"

"I told you before, it was my dream to dance with you in public. But since you are a boy, I can't. So I want you to dress up as a girl to achieve my dream!"

"You are mocking me aren't you?" Ciel sneered. "You know I cannot dance!"

"Oh yes I do know. Your dancing makes everyone watching want to fall back with laughter. But you also know that I am an excellent dancer."

"Tch…How will that solve anything?"

Sebastian gave the corset a final pull before answering, "That means I will not embarrass you."

However Ciel did not look impressed as he crossed his arms and glared at Sebastian.

"You don't believe me do you?" Sebastian asked sadly as he gently touched Ciel's cheek

Ciel looked away from Sebastian's sadden eyes and whispered, "What about Lady Grell and the Mistress… Won't they get angry?"

"Yes they might but they can't do anything to you since you don't exist as a girl."

"Will this really make you happy master?"

"Yes…" Sebastian whispered as he ruffled Ciel's hair lovingly. "But I will be happier if you call me "big brother" again."

"Not in your lifetime."

.

.

.

The party was still ongoing after 9 pm. The people were chattering within groups. Families with young children had left a long time ago and only children above 10 years old were allowed to stay. But something interrupted the party... A young beautiful girl came into the ballroom, catching the attention of many of the guests. The girl wore a beautiful dark blue dress with layered skirts. The dress was decorated with small diamonds with a light blue choker around the waist. The girl had her hair in two ponytails with blue flowers tied onto each. Her midnight blue eyes sparkled as she walked into the room full of confidence and superiority. She was absolutely dazzling.

However what surprised all of the guests was that Sebastian walked up to the young girl and asked her for a dance. His dark red eyes sparkled in delight as the girl took his hand to be steered onto the dance floor. The other couples swept away from the both of them as they started to dance. Their dance was so elegant, so beautiful, so enchanting; it made the guests sigh in awe. The couple looked as untouchable as they swept across the dance floor, mesmerizing the guests present.

But the young girl was the first and last person Sebastian danced that night.

And anger is a never ending emotion. Only Sebastian did not notice this then.

.

.

.

"Thank you Ciel…for doing this for me."

However Ciel did not answer as he placed the Sebastian's nightdress onto the bed. Sebastian was sitting on the bed with a grin on his face. The disguise was a success and he was able to make Ciel into a beautiful young girl. He knew how their dance mesmerized the guests. This thought allowed a smirk to play on his lips.

"Ciel come here" the older boy said as he patted the spot next to him on the bed.

With a sigh, Ciel slowly climbed onto the bed. Then with one swift motion, Sebastian had Ciel in his arms.

"Like I said before…thank you Ciel. It was the best birthday present ever."

"Do you know how much it embarrassed me?" Ciel said with a pout. This time he allowed Sebastian to hug him as he savored the warmth.

"But you were beautiful…" then Sebastian let go of Ciel as he gently touched his face. Then Sebastian slowly kissed Ciel's forehead, his nose, and his lips. It was such a gentle kiss that Ciel thought a feather had touched him instead.

He looked up at Sebastian and whispered, "You know, I will never do that kind of thing again."

Sebastian's eyebrows cocked up as if mocking him and said, "Fine but I will keep on doing this…" And he again kissed Ciel on top of his head lovingly. "Now off to bed Ciel, good night…"

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday…"

.

.

.

Ciel silently left Sebastian's room to find a maid waiting for him right outside the door.

"Ciel, the Mistress wants your presence in her room. You must go to her immediately."

Ciel shuddered but gave the maid a small nod as he headed towards the Mistress's room.

Angelina's room used to be Ciel's torture room and he couldn't help but shiver in front it. It has been a long time since he was summoned and Sebastian was in his room, likely asleep…unknowing. Nobody can save him now.

With a fearful sigh, Ciel knocked on Angelina's bedroom door.

"Come in" Angelina said, no emotion in her voice.

Slowly Ciel walked into the room and found Angelina sitting on her bed, wearing her usual red gown.

"Did you call mistress?" Ciel asked stoically, trying to hide his actual fear.

"Slave, are you the girl whom Sebastian danced with?"

Ciel did not answer as he stared at his Mistress, no emotion evident in his features.

"Well are you?" Angelina demanded.

"Yes, Mistress" Ciel whispered, his eyes to the ground.

"Do you know how much this upset Grell?"

"I am sorry, Mistress…"

"You shall receive a punishment…come here and kneel."

Ciel obediently kneeled in front of his Mistress and waited for his punishment to start. Then Angelina grabbed some of Ciel's hair and forced him to look at her. "When I asked you a question you hesitated…I guess the lack of punishments over the years have made you less obedient towards me."

Then she slapped Ciel hard across the face, sending him sprawled across the floor. "Do you know that you are worthless? A worthless worm! That's why Vincent hated you… You were sin, a sin that dirtied our family name but you still cease to exist!"

She then ran up to Ciel and slapped him again. Blood trickled down Ciel's mouth as he lay there, unmoving.

"Sebastian will be better off without you but still you manage to take him away from me! Why don't you just disappear? But I can't! You know why? Sebastian sees you as his play toy and I can never dispose his "toy", he will get mad at me…"

She slowly retreated to her bed and from the drawer she took out the whip that Ciel meets often in his nightmares. "Get up!" she screamed as Ciel slowly sat up and peered up at his mistress.

"This is your punishment!" Angelina lifted the whip and it flew towards Ciel. But today it was different…

The whip descended towards Ciel but it did not meet his back like the usual. Today it met his right eye…

Ciel screamed in agony as his right eye started to bleed. He clutched his eye in one hand as he continued to scream and scream.

"Shit…" Angelina muttered under her breath, "I cannot hide this from Sebastian."

She glared at Ciel, disgusted and waited for him to stop screaming. Blood dripped down onto the carpet flooring as Ciel held his eye. His screaming eventually stopped but he was breathing heavily as sweat and blood covered his trembling body.

With an agitated sigh, Angelina lifted up Ciel's chin, avoiding the dripping blood. She peered into Ciel's good eye and said, "Tell Sebastian a lie and never mention that I have done this to you. Now go and clean up and cover your eye. Then go serve Sebastian like the usual. When he finds out, I will make sure that you will leave this mansion for good."

Ciel gave her a strained nod as she walked towards her bed.

"Now leave."

Ciel stood up very slowly and dragged himself out of the room. He somehow was able to leave the room and walk towards the servant's quarters. Then he knocked on one of the maid's door and collapsed in front of it. The door opened to reveal a startled Maylene, the housemaid.

"Ciel! What happened to you?"

But before Ciel can answer, Ciel was pulled into darkness.

**Please review, and I am quite sure there might be some mistakes in here. If it annoys you, I am terribly sorry. I hope you enjoyed it though!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and everything! This is a really short short chapter, very sadly… But I hope you will RxR anyways!**

**Summary: **Ciel's pain still continues behind the ignorant master…

**Warning: **Maylene, Ciel, Sebastian, Madame Red might be Ooc!

**Disclaimer: Fan**fiction!

**Chapter 5: May he release you**

_The red eyes glared at Ciel as he ran and ran. He turned his head to find the glitter of the dark blood hair, which sent shivers up Ciel's spine. He heard the rustle of red skirts right behind him, and he forced himself to run faster and faster. Ciel occasionally heard a __**whack**__ as the whip hit the ground, the sound echoing._

"_Help!" he screamed out as he ran endlessly._

_He ran and ran and ran, screaming for help. Then suddenly, Ciel felt agonizing pain in his right eye. He dropped to his knees and clutched his right eye, screaming in agony._

Somebody help me…

.

.

.

"Young Master, please wake up" Ciel said as he threw open the curtains to let the rays of the sun shine into the room.

The lump of blankets moved slightly as a groan escaped from the blankets.

"Young master, for breakfast we have blueberry muffins with mint salad. The tea this morning is Earl Grey sent by Charles Earl Grey himself."

Ciel clumsily poured the tea into the delicate china. He placed the tea onto the bedside table as he released an agitated sigh.

"Young master…please wake up."

Sebastian slowly poked his head out from the covers and gasped at the sight of Ciel.

"Ciel what happened!" he demanded as he jumped off the bed.

"So _this _makes you wake up? I should get hurt more often…"

Ciel wore his usual white long-sleeved shirt with black shorts. But white bandages were wrapped around his head which covered his right eye.

"I order you to tell me what happened!" Sebastian growled as he gripped Ciel's shoulders.

"A glass scratched my eye when I accidently dropped a glass vase."

"You are lying!" he exclaimed as he shook Ciel's frail shoulders. "Angelina did this didn't she?"

"The Mistress has nothing to do with this" Ciel answered softly.

"Liar!" Sebastian growled in response.

Ciel averted his eyes and whispered, "I am not lying young master…"

But Sebastian had already released Ciel and headed towards the door.

"Yo-young master! Where are you going?" Ciel stuttered as he started to panic.

"I am going to go see my _mother_" Sebastian sneered with a bit of emphasis on "mother".

Leaving a panicked Ciel behind, Sebastian quickly left the room.

.

.

.

_Ciel woke up slowly and found Maylene's worried face hover over him._

"_Ciel" she sighed in relief as she smiled down at him._

"_Maylene…" he whispered as he tried to sit up on the bed._

"_Shh… Don't move you have lost quite some blood."_

_Silently, Ciel lied down onto the bed as he slowly touched his bandaged eye. With a small shudder he continued to stare up at the ceiling, refusing to look at Maylene._

_Suddenly she grabbed Ciel's hand and said in an urgent whisper, "Ciel do you want to run away with me?"_

"_What?" Ciel shouted as he stared at the maid with his widened eye._

"_You see Ciel…I am getting married."_

"_Married! The Mistress will never-"_

"_Yes…So that is why I have to run away" the maid said with a reassuring smile. "Also I am sick of the Mistress's ways and you have suffered so much Ciel. Don't you deserve to be free as well?"_

_Ciel stared blankly at the maid before him and answered, "I can't…"_

_Maylene frowned and stuttered, "W-why not?"_

"_This is the only place I call home and the young master… I can't leave him behind. And I don't want to be a burden to you."_

_Maylene slowly petted his head and replied, "You do not have to choose now but I believe it's for your best if you leave. And you are never a burden CIel"_

"_I be-better go wake up the master…" Ciel said weakly as he stood up to prepare breakfast._

"_But Ciel you should rest!" she reached for him but was shooed away._

"_I am fine Maylene…"_

_The maid looked at the poor boy with concern in her eyes. She closed her eyes lightly as she prayed, "Let the young master release you…"_

.

.

.

"Angelina!" a scream was heard within the halls of the mansion as the sitting room door banged open. Sebastian came in with fury in his eyes as he glared at the woman who sat before him.

The woman calmly looked up at the furious boy before her and asked, "Yes, my dear?"

"You!" Sebastian screamed in rage as he stomped towards his stepmother. "What have you done to Ciel?"

Angelina's eyes widened as her lips pulled back into a sneer. Anger lightened in her scarlet eyes as she bitterly said, "I punished him for shamelessly walking into our lives! And you should be punished as well for spending so much time with that slave!"

With a _whack, _Sebastian slapped Angelina across her face. Her face was thrown to the side by the impact, her eyes widening with surprise. Sebastian glared at his stepmother as his breathed heavily. She slowly touched her reddening cheek as she lifted her eyes towards Sebastian. Her eyes stared blankly at him.

"I am to be the head of the Michaelis household! No one is to hurt my servants, including you Angelina!" Sebastian seethed. "If you ever _dare_ touch him, I _will _find a way to get rid of you. Father's will never state anything about your well-being; you know I can find ways to get rid of you."

Then he left the room.

A small moan was heard inside the room. Then suddenly Angelina screamed in rage as she tipped the tea table and chair. The tea and snacks tumbled onto the floor, spilling the tea all over the carpeted floor. She then ran to the window and ripped the curtains with a shrilled scream.

"Rachel Phantomhive!" she screamed in rage as she took a vase of flowers and smashed it against the floor. "You shall die!"

**Another cliffhanger again! So what will happen to Ciel? Who will save him, will it be Sebastian, or another? I hope you will RxR!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is amazingly short…Really really short…**

**Anyways! Thank you so much for reviewing, alerting, favorite this story. And now I have over 30 reviews! *Celebrates with crackers and balloons* Again thank you! **

**Summary:** Will Sebastian protect Ciel? Or does he have to suffer more?

**Warning: **I think the shortness of this chapter deserves a warning… And a crazy Madame Red!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

**Chapter 6: The Real Ignorant One**

Ciel's hand shook uncontrollably as he poured tea. The fine china cluttered as the liquid flowed out of the cup, burning his hand slightly. He slowly breathed in and out as he carefully placed the tea in front of his young master.

Sebastian watched him with surprise. He never seen Ciel this scared before and he did not like it. Sebastian softly took both of Ciel's trembling hands and pulled him towards him. Ciel gasped as he found himself in Sebastian's arms. Then he quickly wrapped his hands around Sebastian neck as he straddled his lap. Sebastian placed his arms around Ciel's waist as he pulled him closer.

"Sebastian…"

"Don't worry Ciel… Don't worry…" Sebastian murmured as Ciel buried his face into Sebastian's neck.

"What will become of me?"

This situation deeply reminded Sebastian of the day after Rachel's death. And he remembered the promise he couldn't keep.

"Don't worry Ciel, I will find a way to get rid of her…"

After a small silence Ciel looked up at Sebastian and asked, "Why are you doing this for me?"

"It's simple really; I love you that is why…"

Ciel did not answer as he again buried his head into Sebastian's neck as he gave a shuddered sigh.

"Ciel, I have something for you." Ciel again lifted his head up to find Sebastian holding a silk eye-patch. "Those bandages make you look ill, I find this eye-patch more fashionable."

Ciel slowly took the eye-patch into his hands and examined it. Then with a smile he whispered, "Thank you Sebastian…"

And this would be the last words Ciel said to Sebastian for a long period of time…

.

.

.

"Ciel! Wake up Ciel!"

Ciel quickly got up as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

"Maylene?"

Maylene was wearing her outer wear with a small suitcase in her hand. Her face was unusually flushed, her eyes unreadable because of her large glasses.

"Quickly change!" she said in an urgent whisper as she threw some outer wear towards Ciel. Then she went towards Ciel's worn out wardrobe as she started to stuff fandom clothing into another small suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked, suddenly alert from Maylene's panicked behavior.

"We have to leave now!"

"Why?" Ciel asked but he obediently started to change because of the urgency of Maylene's voice.

"It's the mistress, she is going to kill you! If we don't leave now…"

_**Bang!**_

Maylene and Ciel froze in their spots as they heard the gunfire in the distance. Seeing that Ciel had finished changing, she grabbed the two suitcases and Ciel's hand and fled the room.

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

"Hurry!" Maylene screamed as they ran out of the mansion into the forest.

And without a glance backwards, they left the only mansion they called home:

_A young boy was ignorant of his position._

_His position brought him absolute pain._

_The master cared for the young boy._

_But the real ignorant one…was the master._

**So a new start will begin for this story. And I hope people do not hate me for the results of this… And yes it is a cliff-hanger AGAIN. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, thank you thank you thank you everyone for the reviews and so on! I don't think I would have any power to continue this without your support and I am very grateful! I am a bit anxious of this chapter actually, not so sure how people will react to it. Not sure… I do get paranoid sometimes. But now the new beginning!**

**Summary:** Will Sebastian ever find Ciel again?

**Warning: **I believe that Viscount Druitt can be a warning. And Ciel is a bit Ooc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

**Chapter 6: The New Beginning**

_1 year later…_

Ciel now lived a peaceful life with Maylene, Finnian and Bardroy. Bardroy was Maylene's new husband and he held a relatively small bakery shop at the outskirts of London and with Finnian, Ciel helped out at the bakery. No, he did EVERYTHING.

Maylene was always clumsy and she would always drop the pastries onto the floor. Bardroy would always state that the art of baking is using firepower; therefore many of the pastries would end up burnt. And Finnian, with his unpredictable strength will always end up breaking tools, doors, and so on. And the one to fix everything was Ciel.

Even though his life here was physically challenging, Ciel started to smile more often. He never thought that he will ever smile again after his mother's death but now he was smiling. At the Michaelis manor he was always shaking with fear but now he felt safe and secure. But Ciel was still a lot more mature and independent compared to other children his age. Even though he learned to love the three people he currently lived with, he never really relied on either of them. He taught himself to become more independent and to never rely on anyone anymore. He had learned it the hard way…

All his life Ciel lived only for Sebastian but now that he experienced freedom, he never wanted to go back. The idea of not being held down by slavery gave Ciel a new thrill. Sebastian never treated him as a slave but the "brand" will always be with him. He felt like the bonds had been broken, his mother's and his own pain lifted.

He loved being free again.

.

.

.

"Welcome to Bard's Bakery!" Maylene welcomed the customer with a smile.

The customer who walked in looked like an earl, judging him by his clothing. He was a handsome young man with longish blonde locks. He wore a beautifully tailored white suit that made his face stand out brilliantly.

"My! What a wonderful smell!" the man said with exaggeration.

"Thank you sir… Would you want to buy some pastries?"

Then Ciel came out of the kitchen, his hands full with a tray of freshly baked pastries. At the sight of Ciel the man gave a loud startled cry.

Surprised from the sudden cry, Ciel accidently dropped the tray onto the floor. With a small sigh, he was about to lower himself to clean up when he heard a voice cry out, "My! My! What a beautiful boy! But the eye patch is such a shame…"

Ciel slightly flinched at the man's words and gave him a glare.

"Oh! Your beautiful blue eye illustrates such coldness, but there is so much beauty in them! Your eye is like a dazzling sapphire! What is your name, glittering jewel?"

"And why would you want to know, sir?" Ciel asked with a scowl.

"My, my, such temper. But your anger just adds to your beauty little jewel…"

Ciel's scowl turned deeper as he continued to glare at the man.

"Ciel… Why don't you introduce yourself?" Maylene suggested with a bit of agitation in her voice.

"My name is Ciel Moore…sir."

"Oh, Ciel! What a lovely name! I have a suggestion for you… Why don't you come to my party tomorrow to promote your pastries? I will send you a carriage at the afternoon. I am sure this will be a big chance for your business."

Ciel thought carefully before he asked, "Will you please announce your name sir?"

"Oh my! How rude of me… I am the Viscount Druitt. It is such a pleasure to meet you little jewel…"

After thinking through Ciel replied, "Thank you sir, I will happily accept your offer." Ciel even gave the Viscount Druitt a forced smile while Viscount Druitt swooned with delight.

"Perfect! So I shall see you tomorrow!" Then without buying anything he quickly left the bakery with a wide smile on his face.

Even though Ciel knew the risks of going to this party, he wanted to somehow repay the three people who took care of him over the course of the year. And he knew that promoting their pastries at this party will bring in more customers.

"Ciel…" Maylene approached Ciel with a worried expression. "Are you sure it's okay for you to go out in public? It's a party of a Viscount… what if young master finds you?"

Even though Sebastian was not her master anymore, she still couldn't find a heart to say his name.

"I am sure it's fine Maylene, Sebastian never liked these _sorts_ of parties anyways."

Well he hopes he doesn't.

.

.

.

"Grell… Do I really have to go to this party?" Sebastian asked as he tiredly fixed his necktie around his neck. They were on their way to the Viscount Druitt's party and Sebastian was not looking forward to it. After all he still couldn't find the only person he cared about in the world.

"Don't be silly Sebastian! We are already on our way and plus you have been so busy with the company and looking for that brat of yours, you never rest! Tonight just think of nothing and have a great time."

Sebastian sighed as he looked out the window. After the incident one year ago, Angelina was arrested for attempted homicide. However the incident led to a missing Ciel and the housemaid Maylene. Sebastian searched everywhere for Ciel but for some reason he was never found. But Sebastian was not a person to give up so easily so he still searches for Ciel. Not that he was having any progress.

Then the carriage suddenly stopped. The coachman opened the carriage door to let the couples come out. With another sigh Sebastian stood up to escort Grell down the carriage. And with Grell's arms wrapped around his own arm, they walked into the mansion.

_Another Ciel-less day…_

**So it's a new beginning to this story and I hope everyone will continue reading this. I am terribly sorry if you find this chapter choppy, please bear with me. And plz RxR!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have to thank everyone, especially those people who reviewed every/almost all the chapters! Even though I am not a person who likes to express love (it's just so embarrassing…) I love you all! And I hope you will continue reading this fanfiction!**

**So, I must admit that this chapter is really fast paced. And there may be some errors that may or may not annoy you. (I'm quite sure it will annoy you but plz bear with me, again… I am serious, I should thank everyone for being so patient with me, and it's amazing.) So off with the next chapter!**

**Summary:** Will Sebastian ever find Ciel again?

**Warning: **Characters are OOC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

**Chapter 8: Found**

With a tray of pastries in his hand, Ciel went up to many of the guests to try some of the bakery's products. At first they looked suspiciously at him since he did not look like a servant, however his actions said otherwise.

Of course the guests only saw Ciel as a guest because the Viscount forced Ciel to wear clothing that was fit for a young prince. Ciel wore a light blue suit with shorts and a top hat. Around his neck decorated a white ribbon and bright red flowers were etched on his hat.

Ciel was getting new customers quickly as he smiled to each person charmingly. All of them listened to him carefully and promised him a later visit at the bakery. Ciel was making big progress tonight.

.

.

.

Sebastian uninterestingly walked through the dance floor rather effortlessly. He was clearly not enjoying his night and he was rather bored. He would have rather stayed home to do his work.

He gave an audible sigh as he headed towards the food table. When he arrived he noticed a young boy in a blue suit holding a tray full of pastries. But something about that boy seemed so familiar to Sebastian.

Then Sebastian gasped when he noticed who the boy was, and a smile lightened up his face.

"Ciel…"

.

.

.

Ciel stared at Sebastian in shock, his mouth gaped open. Sebastian gave Ciel a big smile as he approached him, so happy for the first time in the year. But Ciel did the only thing he could…he ran.

He dropped the tray of pastries he held in his hands and dashed across the dance floor, dodging the dancers around him. He heard Sebastian call out to him but he just kept running and running. He dashed into the gardens and into the maze made out of rose thorns. After he turned some corners, Ciel allowed himself to give a quick glance behind his shoulders and found Sebastian right at his heels.

"Go away Sebastian!" Ciel shouted as he ran faster.

"Why are you doing this Ciel? Come back this instant!" Sebastian shouted back as he too fastened his pace.

Since Ciel was a lot shorter than Sebastian, Sebastian was able to catch up to Ciel rather easily. He grabbed Ciel's waist and pinned him onto the ground.

"Let go of me!" Ciel shouted his voice full of anger and annoyance. "Release me this instant!"

"Why are you acting like this Ciel?" Sebastian asked with a hint of hurt.

"Let me go you pervert!" Ciel was now screaming as he tried to get away from Sebastian.

"Stop this now Ciel!" Sebastian growled as he tried to hold onto Ciel's arms. Then Ciel punched Sebastian hard in the gut which made Sebastian tumble backwards. With this small chance, Ciel stood up and tried to run but was grabbed by the ankle. Ciel tripped onto the ground making him yelp with pain. Quickly, Sebastian sat on Ciel's legs as he pinned his arms.

"Why are you doing this Ciel? Do you know how much I have looked for you?"

Ciel gave Sebastian a cold glare before he answered, "Tch, I was doing a good job hiding away… I never thought that you will show up in these sorts of parties."

Sebastian must admit that the boy's words hurt him greatly. But he didn't show any emotion as he answered, "Grell forced me to come."

"Oh yes I remember Ms. Grell… When will your wedding be _young master_?"

"Will you stop that? Why are you running away from me Ciel?"

Ciel did not answer as he looked away. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's face with his free hand and forced him to look at him. "Answer me Ciel! Where were you all this time? Why couldn't I find you? What have you been doing? How were you?"

Ciel blushed slightly at Sebastian's questions but muttered, "So many questions… I won't just answer all of them…"

Sebastian became silent and thought carefully of his questions. But one important thing is to keep Ciel within his reach. Sebastian wasn't sure why Ciel was running away from him but he did not want to lose him again.

"Why couldn't I find you?"

Ciel gasped in surprise; out of all the questions he did not expect Sebastian to choose this one.

"Simple, I changed my name. Also I rarely went out."

"What's your name now?"

"Do you think I will answer that?" Ciel answered with a sneer.

Sebastian gave a frustrated sigh as he asked his next question, "Why are you running away from me?"

"I didn't want to go back…"

A tinge of hurt was expressed on Sebastian's face as he slowly released the boy who lay below him. Ciel stood up and brushed off his pants. He gave a quick glance at Sebastian to find his back turned towards him.

"Seb-"

"You may leave now Ciel, I'm sorry for keeping you like this…"

Ciel couldn't hide his surprise as he asked, "So that's it then?"

"Yes…"

"Well… good day Sebastian, it was nice meeting you…" Then Ciel silently walked off, hoping he will never see Sebastian ever again.

As soon as Ciel left, Sebastian turned towards the mansion to find one particular person. Viscount Druitt was chattering amongst many young ladies as Sebastian greeted him with a smile. Then he quickly went to his point, "Viscount Druitt, I have something to ask you…"

.

.

.

_1 week later_

"How could this happen!" Ciel shouted at the men who stood before him. "Who in the world will buy this shop so forcefully?"

"We cannot answer your questions until the new owner of this shop arrives."

Bardroy and Maylene were sitting on a stool with their heads in their hands, completely devastated. And Finnian sobbed miserably at the corner of the bakery, afraid of what might happen next.

It was a devastating situation. Five days after the party, landowners claimed that someone has bought the shop and the land forcefully. At first Bard was able to fight them off by threatening them but today they were rooted in place. And today was the day that they will meet the new owner, unsure what might happen to all of them.

Ciel was sure that they will be forced to leave and there was nothing he could do but shout and swear at the men before him.

Then after a few minutes, a single carriage stopped in front of the bakery. Seeing the carriage from the window, Ciel furiously flung the door open and walked over to the carriage. The carriage door opened to reveal a man Ciel knew so well.

"Hello Ciel…"

"Sebastian."

_He was bound again._

**I hope you will**** RxR! And thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I must admit that this chapter was hard with dialogue since there are a lot of it. And since I had a lot of things to do, I couldn't really write as much as I wanted to so it took me longer then it should have.**

**Then again, thank you to everyone who had reviewed. And I hope you all will enjoy this chapter.**

**Summary:** How will Sebastian have Ciel return to him?

**Warning: **Characters are OOC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

**Chapter 9: Rules**

_Ciel furiously flung the door open and walked over to the carriage. The carriage door opened to reveal a man Ciel knew so well._

"_Hello Ciel…"_

"Sebastian…" Ciel sneered at the man who gotten off the carriage.

"Sebastian?" Sebastian questioned with distaste. "You shall call me _owner_ Ciel..."

Ciel gasped in surprise, confused by Sebastian's attitude.

"Now where is your _father_?" Sebastian asked mockingly, a slight smirk on his face.

"_Father_?" Ciel snarled, "you know I have no father!"

"Of course you do. Bardroy Moore…I am sure you live with him."

"He is not my father! What are you saying Sebastian? You know all of this!" Ciel shouted frustratingly. He hated it when Sebastian mocked him and now was not the time to play games. Ciel wanted to know how and why Sebastian bought Bard's shop.

"You shall call me owner and where is Mr. Moore?" Sebastian asked coldly, not daring to look at Ciel.

Ciel was completely stupefied as he gaped at Sebastian in shock. Ciel did not understand why Sebastian was acting so coldly towards him but he was utterly confused. Then after a few moments, Ciel muttered, "H-he is in th-the kit-kitchen…"

Then swiftly, Sebastian walked passed Ciel and walked into the bakery shop. Clearly confused, Ciel stood where he was for a few moments before he rushed after Sebastian. As soon as he was inside, he found Bardroy angrily shouting at Sebastian to get out of his shop as Sebastian sat calmly on a chair.

"Mr. Moore, I am saddened to say that you have no choice but to give in… But I will make you a deal. I have a shop in London near my townhouse. You can use that store but I am to manage your finance with your son."

"M-my son?" Bard stuttered, clearly confused.

"Yes your son… Isn't Ciel Moore your son?" Sebastian asked, trying hard to hide in his laughter.

"Uh-umm…"

"You have no choice sir since I will be destroying this shop to make a nice home. Oh and I have another request… I want Ciel to live with me for a while so I can teach him about business…"

"What!" Ciel shouted, totally outraged at the situation.

"I am not so sure sir…" Bard answered. "I think the boy is reluctant to go."

Then Maylene who was silent the whole time spoke up, "Young master! You cannot do this to Ciel. He had endured so much in your household…Do you want to make him suffer again?"

"Angelina is dead" Sebastian replied coolly as he locked eyes with Ciel. Ciel's widened eye stared back at Sebastian, disbelieving.

"The doctors say she died from a heart attack, from a broken heart" Sebastian said softly as he slowly approached Ciel. "She died just yesterday… That was why I didn't come see you sooner."

Soon Sebastian stood right in front of him. And Ciel just stood there, not believing in anything what Sebastian had just said. Then Sebastian softly touched Ciel's covered eye and placed his lips near his ears and whispered, "I am so sorry Ciel… I will never hurt you again…"

But before Ciel can react, Sebastian gripped Ciel's arm and steered him towards the door. "So I will be taking this boy sir, Madame. And have a great day!"

Then with Ciel who was too confused to struggle, they left the bakery to return to the Michaelis manor.

.

.

.

Ciel grumpily stared out of the carriage window with his cheek on his fist. Sebastian who sat across from him was smirking as he watched Ciel with amusement.

"I cannot believe you tricked me…"

"Trick you? When did I ever trick you?" Sebastian asked as his smirk widened.

"For confusing me in such a way! What Sebastian? Is this fun? Is this some kind of game you are playing? I would rather not become some kind of toy of yours. I am sick of being lied at…"

Suddenly Sebastian became serious as he closed in on Ciel. He gripped Ciel's chin tightly and forced him to look at him. "I did not lie when I said that Angelina died Ciel. And I will never hurt you ever again."

Then he pulled Ciel onto his lap so that Ciel was straddling him. Sebastian ruffled his hair as he looked up at him with love him his eyes. Ciel slightly blushed and was about to protest when Sebastian lightly kissed him on his lips.

Furiously, Ciel slapped him hard across the face. "Don't ever do that again!" Ciel shouted angrily as he glared at Sebastian.

Sebastian then looked at Ciel with emotionless eyes as he said, "You shall never hit your _master _ever again Ciel. If you do, you shall be punished."

"Master? You are no-"

"Ciel, you shall always be my slave. You were born to become one. Even though you have escaped once, I am always your master."

With clenched fists, Ciel shouted, "You son of a-"

Then Sebastian grabbed Ciel's face and again forced him to look at him. Then without any emotion, Sebastian stated, "You are mine Ciel and you shall never leave me…"

_Yes, never leave me…_

.

.

.

_Rule number 1:_

_Never show your desperation._

_He will lash out immediately and will make you more desperate that you will end up on your knees, begging him._

_Rule number 2:_

_Never show your concern._

_He will immediately find it as another weakness and will comment on it until you admit you give in to him._

_Rule number 3:_

_Make him utterly confused._

_He hates being confused and would find ways __t__o understand the situation._

_Then…he will return to you._

**I hope you enjoyed and please RxR. Also thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! I am done with this chapter! I am not so sure if everyone will enjoy this chapter, but I will post and see how everyone reacts.**

**And thank you for everyone who did anything to support this story! I absolutely appreciate it!**

**Summary:** What caused Sebastian to act cruelly?

**Warning: **Characters are OOC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

**Chapter 10: The Presence**

_Sebastian knew the risks of seeing Angelina but after all, the woman was dying. She had the right to see Sebastian for the final time and hear any of her requests however Sebastian did not like it one bit._

_The hospital of the prison in London was less pleasant then a normal hospital and Sebastian couldn't help but shiver from the coldness of the bare walls. The man before him was one of the doctors and with a grim expression; he led Sebastian further into the hospital. Then he was led to one single room and with a nod from the man, Sebastian slowly walked into the room. _

_Angelina looked terrible._

_There were dark circles around her closed eyes, her usually painted lips pale. Her hair which used to be a flaming red was now a dull color. She wore a simple white nightgown, making her look paler._

_When Sebastian closed the door, Angelina opened her eyes slowly to reveal her now dull red eyes. It was obvious that she was dying._

"_Sebastian…" she whispered as she reached her hands towards him. "My dear son… My poor, poor son…"_

"_What?" he sneered, disliking the fact that he was the one being pitied._

"_You shall have no one to love you after I die… Not even that slave…"_

"_Wh-what do you mean? Ciel?" despite Sebastian, the mention of Ciel made him feel a sudden loneliness. All these years, loneliness had made Sebastian's heart feel empty. And the recent meeting with Ciel did not help either. The sudden idea of rejection pained him greatly, making the subject of Ciel extremely sensitive to Sebastian. _

"_That slave will never return to you. You love him too much."_

"_I don't get what you are trying to-"_

"_He will never love you the way you love him…"_

"_You are lying!" Sebastian shouted at the dying form before him. But Angelina did not shrink back like how Sebastian thought she would. She locked eyes with Sebastian, a small shine returning into her dull eyes._

"_I am stating the truth my child…You need him more then he needs you."_

_Sebastian couldn't contradict her as he snapped his mouth shut._

"_When you find him Sebastian, act coldly towards him… Make him understand how much he needs you. Lose your brother instinct; lose your concern towards him. It doesn't matter if it's an act, you love him too much."_

_Sebastian silently ate up Angelina's words as he looked at her blankly._

"_Sebastian, I love you…" Then with a small smile on her face, she took her last breath, leaving the world that was cruel to her._

_But Sebastian did not move as he looked down at his now dead step-mother. His breathing intensified as his hands trembled._

_Sebastian took the bait of Angelina's lie._

Ignorant…

.

.

.

Ciel couldn't stop trembling as he found himself in his old room, the room he shared with his mother. He couldn't ignore the sudden connection he felt as soon as he went into the very mansion itself.

"Damn Sebastian…" Ciel muttered as he continued to tremble. Ciel looked around the familiar room and he couldn't believe that he left the only presence of his mother and had able to survive through it. And he wanted more of the presence…

He dashed out of the room and ran and ran. First he stopped at the laundry room, a place where he often watched his mother scrub the laundry. Then to the kitchen where his mother often cooked their meals. Then the very halls where he trotted after his mother when she served the household.

The whole mansion was filled with her presence…

How can he ever leave again?

Then the last place he visited was the gardens. He gave out a small shuddered sigh as he stepped out of the mansion. He took in the very sight and smell of the beautiful garden before him.

_The white roses…_ Ciel thought as he slowly approached the white roses which his mother loved dearly. He reached his hand to touch one bud when he heard a familiar voice call, "I wouldn't touch one if I were you. They may be beautiful, but they always have thorns underneath them."

_Sebastian…_

"Why are you here?" Ciel asked bitterly, refusing to look at him.

"I knew you will come here. The place where you spent a lot of time with Aunt Rachel."

Then with a sudden moan, Ciel broke. He went onto his knees, his hands covering his face. Despair and loneliness was slowly eating him up. Slowly but continuously…

Sebastian was startled by Ciel's action and when he was about to touch his shoulder, Ciel whispered, "Don't touch me…"

Sebastian painfully withdrew his hand and silently watched him.

"Leave me" Ciel chocked out, not wanting anyone's presence but only his mother's.

"Ciel…" Sebastian whispered, breaking his act slightly ever since the carriage ride back.

"Leave me alo-"Ciel shouted but was interrupted by the sudden arms which wrapped around him. Ciel found himself in a blanket of warmth and he couldn't help but lean into it. Then Sebastian let go of Ciel slightly and softly kissed him on the forehead, his lips lingering on the crown of his head.

"Sebastian…" Ciel whispered but as he was about to clutch onto his jacket, Sebastian pulled away. He walked away from Ciel, leaving him stranded in the middle of the rose garden.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called out, his voice sounding slightly desperate.

But Sebastian did not turn back as he continued to walk away.

Devastated, Ciel sat there and again covered his face with his hands. The breeze picked up, carrying the stranded petals of the white roses. Those petals twirled around the lonely boy, as if comforting him with its beauty. But Ciel did not see any of it as he whispered:

"Where did you go Sebastian?"

**Saddening isn't it? I can't believe I made Sebastian so… ignorant? So different from the original… Well please review if you have anything to say and thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews! I actually got a lot more reviews then I thought I will get and I was absolutely thrilled! I hope I will still get as much reviews on this chapter as well.**

**I believe this chapter is really rushed so please excuse me for that, I'm sorry!**

**I hope you will enjoy this though and plz RxR!**

**Summary:** Ciel's life at the mansion begins again, can he handle it?

**Warning: **Characters are OOC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

**Chapter 11: Unchanged**

"Are you listening to me Ciel?"

Ciel looked up from his textbook to glare at Sebastian who sat next to him. "Yes I am listening _master_, oh please do continue" Ciel said sarcastically as his eyes swiftly returned to the thick textbook. With a sigh, Sebastian continued to lecture Ciel about efficient spending on ingredients.

As soon as Sebastian started to talk, Ciel's mind wandered. He was back in time, the time when his mother was still alive and when he and Sebastian were like brothers. How he enjoyed those days when he and Sebastian would play in the mansion's garden while his mother would watch them from afar.

Because Ciel was so engrossed in his past, he did not notice that Sebastian had stopped talking.

Sebastian examined the child worriedly. He knew that what he did yesterday was wrong and he wanted all his power to go back to that very moment when Ciel tried to reach for him. He wanted to take Ciel into his arms and never let him go, but he didn't and that's the only thing that mattered.

"Ciel-", Sebastian began but was interrupted by the study door bursting open.

"Sebastian!" they both heard a voice shout out excitedly. They both turned to find Elizabeth Middleford, Sebastian's cousin and Ciel's childhood friend, standing at the doorway with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Ciel's eyes widened at the sight of Elizabeth. He has not met her for over a year and he couldn't help but feel frightened at what she might think of him.

"How are you doing Sebastian?" She began as she approached the two of them. Since Elizabeth was trying to smooth down her curls, she did not notice the presence of Ciel in front of her. "Since Aunt Angelina died, I was wondering how you were do-"

She locked eyes with Ciel and her mouth gaped open in surprise. She dropped the bouquet of flowers onto the floor as she whispered, "Ciel?"

But Ciel just sat there, unable to move from the spot in his chair. He was just as shocked to see Elizabeth as she was and he didn't know what to say to her.

"Ciel? Is that really you?" She whispered again as she slowly made her way towards them. Tears started to appear in her eyes as she ran towards him. When she was behind the large study desk, she gripped Ciel into a tight hug, her tears running freely.

"Oh Ciel! Wh-where did you go? I was so worried! When did you come back?"

"Lady Elizabeth…" Ciel whispered as the girl hugged her rather tightly.

"At these circumstances you still call me Lady Elizabeth? You always called me Lizzy when we were young" She said as she loosened her grip on Ciel slightly.

Ciel gave her a reassuring smile before he said, "I am happy to see you Lizzy."

Elizabeth smiled back as she hugged Ciel tightly then she answered, "I missed you Ciel, so so much."

Ciel hugged her back and they stayed in that position for a long period of time before they separated themselves. Sebastian watched them from the seat next to them with impatience. He was jealous that Ciel seemed to be opening his heart towards _Elizabeth _of all people.

However Ciel was absolutely happy for the first time since he returned to the mansion. He was happy that Elizabeth remained the same like the mansion. After all, the one person who matters to Ciel the most has changed so dramatically…

.

.

.

"I'm getting engaged" Elizabeth announced as the three sat around the tea table for afternoon tea.

Ciel coughed inside his tea, making him choke slightly, "what?"

"I'm getting engaged!" she answered more enthusiastically as she gave Ciel a genuine smile.

"You're… you're getting en-engaged?" Ciel stuttered, his eyes widening in shock.

"Yes, of course I wanted to tell you sooner but we couldn't find you."

Frustratingly, Ciel turned to Sebastian and demanded, "why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I thought it wouldn't be that much of an importance" Sebastian answered honestly as he sipped his tea.

"What? So you can choose what is important and what isn't important to me?" Ciel spat, his hands clutching the arms of the single couch tightly. "Elizabeth is like a younger sister to me! Of course this information is important!"

"Well I thought you should settle in first before I tell you anything else."

"Why you!"

Then they both heard a giggle escape Elizabeth, making the two males turn towards her with a confused expression.

"What is so funny Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked, trying to find the source of the girl's amusement.

"No, just that…" another giggle escaped her before she said, "You two never change. Both of you were always so close; nothing seems to have changed between you two." Then she flashed them a bright smile.

Ciel crossed his legs and blushed slightly at Elizabeth's comment. With a sigh he muttered, "Like I will ever get close to him…"

But Sebastian said nothing as he gave Elizabeth a masked smile.

"So when will the wedding be?" Ciel asked, trying to change the subject.

"Wedding? No, the wedding won't be until we are eighteen. We are both too young" Elizabeth answered, her cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

"So who is your suitor?"

"He is the next heir of the Ravensdale family."

"Ravensdale…Where have I heard that name before…"

"Ravensdale Enterprise…" Sebastian said tonelessly, "the famous company that holds a food, clothing, and toy industry and is in the top ten for all three industries."

"Yes, and I met him several times and he was really kind. I am sure that I will be happy with him…"

"That's great" Ciel answered as he gave her a smile. "But I would want to see him though, if that's okay…"

"Oh yes! Here is an invitation for the engagement party…" She took out a letter from under her skirts and handed it to Sebastian. "I actually came here to give this to you. I know that Aunt Angelina just died recently but I really wanted you to come." Then turning to Ciel she asked, "So will you come as well Ciel? I am sure that you can see him there."

"Yes, I will go…"

"Excellent!" Elizabeth cried happily and she turned to Sebastian, "What about you Sebastian?"

"Well it won't hurt to go."

"Great! Well I will see the both of you in two days time." She quickly stood up and ran over to Ciel to give him a tight hug. "I was very happy to see you again Ciel."

Ciel hugged her back and whispered, "Me too Lizzy."

"Good bye Sebastian" Elizabeth said as she released Ciel. Then with a final wave, she left the room.

As soon as Elizabeth left the room, Ciel's smile fell instantly.

Sebastian studied him closely before he asked, "Why so concerned for her? Do you love her?"

Ciel turned towards Sebastian, his face illustrating no emotion. Then he walked towards the door without turning back. And when he was at the door, Ciel said tonelessly, "You really are ignorant aren't you?"

Then he left the room without another word.

**I know some people hate Elizabeth but I actually don't really hate her. But I'm quite sure that some people love her now because of the recent Kuroshitsuji chapter (lol). Anyways I hope you enjoyed it regardless of the rushed writing. And plz RxR!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry for the very very very very very late update. (Actually I wasn't really sure if I could continue). Because of everyone's support I was able to continued on with this story! So thank you for your reviews, your alerts, and your favorite. Also thank you for those you did the polls! "Ignorance" was number one in the polls so I had a lot of motivation to continue on. Thank you! But honestly, I am not so sure if you will enjoy this chapter. (I have zzzeeeeeerrrrrroooo confidence!) But I still hope you will like it!**

**Warnings: **The characters are OOC, my writing, and the shortness!

**Disclaimer: **Ido not own Kuro.

**Chapter 12: Afraid**

As Ciel watched Elizabeth and the next heir of the Ravensdale family dance before him in the middle of the dance floor, Ciel couldn't help but feel a part of his heart missing. He didn't love Elizabeth in a way lovers do but she was still so important to Ciel. And Ciel felt that something was disappearing from him once again. Like his mother and Sebastian…

Even though Sebastian was next to him now, it was not the Sebastian he knew. Ciel had deeply rejected Sebastian as soon as he was found but now, he noticed how much Ciel missed Sebastian. But Ciel was unsure how to get back the old Sebastian once again. He just didn't know…

"Quite a grand party isn't it?" Ciel heard Sebastian say out loud. Sebastian had been with Ciel for the entire party without socializing with other guests.

"Yes quite grand. But not as grand as your parties, _young master_" Ciel spoke bitterly as he never dared to look at Sebastian.

Suddenly Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand as he steered him away from the party and into the back terrace where no one was there to see them.

"Release me!" Ciel hissed as he snatched back his arm from Sebastian's tight grip.

"Ciel…" Sebastian whispered as he caressed Ciel's face gently. Sebastian had a painful expression on his face that it actually threw Ciel off guard. He never seen Sebastian looked so pained. "Please Ciel…Please love me again like before…" Sebastian whispered again which caused Ciel's eye to widen in surprise. Then Sebastian leaned forward and kissed Ciel's right eye which was covered with an eye patch to hide the terrible wound inflicted by Angelina.

"Seb-Sebastian…what are you?" Ciel stammered as he continued to stare at Sebastian in shock. Ciel was flushed from the sudden kiss and was shivering slightly from Sebastian's actions.

"I can't take it any longer" Sebastian moaned before he grabbed Ciel into a tight hug. He pressed his nose into Ciel's hair as he whispered, "I love you Ciel. I loved you since the very beginning and I can't live without you."

"Sebastian… Why are you telling me this now?" Ciel asked softly without even struggling in Sebastian's hold. To Ciel this felt so comfortable and nostalgic that he didn't want Sebastian to ever let go of him. Ever.

"The way you were looking at the new couple scared me. You looked like you were about to break even thought you never broke once even after so much hardships. I couldn't lose you Ciel…Even though it may mean that you will never love me back."

Ciel who had listened to everything Sebastian had said carefully, couldn't help but feel the urge to cry. But he wouldn't, never again.

"Then why did you change Sebastian? I don't want anything to change anymore! I hate change Sebastian!" Ciel shouted as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "I don't want anything to change anymore! I had enough…enough."

Then Sebastian lifted Ciel's face as he whispered, "then my love for you won't change, forever…" Then Sebastian kissed Ciel's lips as if to seal their promise forever.

When Sebastian released Ciel, he kissed him on the forehead before he told Ciel that he would go back to the party. Then with a genuine smile, he walked into the ballroom.

Ciel smiled, happy for the first time in years. However, when Ciel was about to follow Sebastian, a hand grabbed his arm to forbid him to. Ciel turned to find a man with raven locks and eyes of piercing gold stare at him intently.

"I want you to help me" the man said as he continued to stare at Ciel with those unnerving eyes.

"Who are you?" Ciel hissed as he tried to release himself from the man's hold.

"My name is Claude Faustus and I am Sebastian's cousin."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am sorry about the delay again but a review from **_**Black Kitty Knight Club**_** had motivated me to continue with the story. Thank you! Also thank you so so so much for everyone's reviews! I really appreciate them a lot!**

**This chapter will start another conflict between the relationship with CielxSebas. Yes, things will get complicated once again!**

**I hope you will enjoy chapter 13!**

**Chapter 13: The Man with the Golden Eyes**

Ciel stared at the man blankly before he muttered, "Sebastian's cousin?"

"Yes, and I have heard of your existence from my mother ever since I was young." Claude Faustus began explaining as his grip on Ciel's wrist tightened further. "You are Sebastian's servant aren't you? Then you have no right to disobey me."

The man's words angered Ciel as he slapped the man's hand and hissed, "I am not Sebastian's servant!"

"Then what are you?"

Claude's question immediately silenced Ciel before he tightened his jaw in frustration, he did not know the answer to that. Claude smirked at Ciel's reaction as he grabbed Ciel's wrists again and pulled him towards the garden.

"Where are you taking me!" Ciel demanded as he tried to release himself from the older man's vice grip.

"I told you. I need your help." Claude answered indifferently as he pulled Ciel further into the garden.

"I don't want to help you because you have no right to order me around!"

Suddenly, Claude turned around and gripped Ciel's chin to have the younger boy stare into the unemotional pairs of golden eyes. Ciel struggled against the hold as Claude hissed, "You are Sebastian's servant and everything that belongs to Sebastian belongs to me as well. Therefore I do have the right to order you. Do you understand you little brat?"

Ciel glared at Claude before Claude released him. "Plus, your only job is to just stand still and look pretty."

"What do you-" Ciel began but was interrupted when he heard someone approaching them.

"Claude?" A young voice called out from the darkness as Ciel heard movements from the shadows.

"Alois, I'm here." Claude called out as he released his hand from Ciel's wrists. Ciel slowly rubbed his wrists where Claude had grabbed them as he narrowed his eyes to find a figure standing before them.

"Claude!" The figure shouted as he ran and hugged Claude's waist rather painfully. The figure was a beautiful boy with blonde hair which shimmered in the rare moonlight. The boy's eyes were a color of icy blue and his lips was curved into a genuine smile that made the boy look angelic.

"Alois." Claude sighed as he gently took the boy's arms away from him before he placed them at the boy's sides. "Didn't I tell you yesterday that I have something very important I must tell you about?"

"Yes you did!" Alois answered excitedly, "But I was just so happy that you called me out here because I am always the one to call for you first."

"Well, yes. But Alois, what I wanted to talk to you about is-"

"Claude, who is this?" Alois asked as he turned his attention towards Ciel who did not understand what the heck was going on.

"This is Sebastian's servant, Ciel Phantomhive." Claude introduced as he gave out a small sigh. The conversation was not heading the way Claude had wanted which was always typical when it came to Alois.

The introduction caused Ciel's eyebrows to flitch but he did not say anything as he stared at the boy indifferently. He did not know what was going on but he did not really want to get more involved than necessary.

"Oh, the rumored Sebastian's _slave_." Alois stated with a slight smirk. Alois slowly approached Ciel and caressed the area under his eyes as he whispered, "You are very pretty, just like a doll with no soul." Ciel pulled back from the boy but was grabbed by the chin forcefully so that Ciel couldn't get away. Then the boy's hands moved towards the eye-patch as Alois questioned, "But what is this? An eye-patch? How sad when your other eye is a beautiful color of the deep cold sea." Ciel felt the boy's fingers slowly tug on the strings of the eye-patch and this made Ciel slightly panic inside. "And I wonder what happened to this eye?" The boy whispered as he continued to tug on the strings.

But the boy immediately stopped as Claude called out, "Didn't I tell you I have something important to tell you Alois?"

Alois clicked his tongue before he turned towards Claude and smiled. "Of course Claude. How can I ever forget?" He skipped over to Claude and grabbed the man around his waist as he asked, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I can't take care of you anymore." Claude announced nonchalantly.

"What?" Alois gasped as he released his hold on Claude's waist. "What do you mean?"

"I gotten myself a lover." Claude continued as he stared blankly at god knows what.

"What!" Alois screeched as he glared at Claude. "Who? Who is this lover?" Alois then demanded as the boy started trembling with anger.

Claude gave Alois a small smirk before he pointed towards Ciel and said, "Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive is my lover."


	14. Chapter 14

**Again, thank you everyone for reviewing! Also, sorry for the taking a long time to update a new chapter. I actually had trouble in what to do with the relationship between the four characters: Alois, Claude, Ciel, and Sebastian. Well, their relationship will gradually change as the story progresses so I hope you will continue reading this fiction! Again, thank you all for reading!**

**Warnings: **Lots of boyxboy love. So people who hate BL…You better hit the back button this instant! Also my writing is horrible, so beware…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

**Chapter 14: Jealously**

_Jealously is a sin. _They all say. An emotion that will run your heart wild while it creates other emotions on its wake.

But Claude Faustus denied his emotions towards Sebastian Michaelis as jealously. Anger, irritation, and hatred he would have accepted but never jealously. He was too proud to ever say that he was jealous of his distant cousin, Sebastian Michaelis.

Ever since they were young, Claude was always compared with Sebastian. Looks, talents, and manners… Everything about them was compared and Sebastian seemed to always have the lead in everything. First it was small competitions: Who could run the fastest? Who could eat the most biscuits in a minute? Who could win in a game of chess?

But these competitions grew to become more personal as they grew older: Who has the most slaves? Who can flirt with the ladies? Who can bring a lady to sleep with them first?

However, Sebastian was always the one to win these competitions. Soon Claude became obsessed with the idea of winning against Sebastian, taking everything which Sebastian found important. That was Claude's ideal way to win.

So as he announced that Ciel was his lover, Claude imagined Sebastian's look of dismay. A look of having something so important being taken away from your very fingers.

"What kind of bull-" Ciel started but was interrupted when Claude covered his mouth with his hands.

"What?" Alois in turn hollered as he glared at Claude and Ciel with his icy blue eyes. "What about our fathers' agreements? Weren't you supposed to take care of me! That was the agreement! You can't have a lover!"

"That agreement should have nothing to do with us." Claude argued, "Plus my father's company won't collapse just because he lost his ties with the Trancys."

Ciel who was listening the entire time had enough with getting involved therefore he bit into Claude's hands. Claude hissed in pain as Ciel blurted out, "He and I are not lovers! He just forced me to come here and pretend that I am his lover. So I have nothing to do with this."

Claude sighed while Alois brightened back to life. "Really?" The boy asked as his blue eyes sparkled once more with life.

"Y-yes." Ciel answered, slightly surprised by the boys dramatic changes in his moods.

Suddenly Claude smirked before he turned to Alois and said, "Well on the contrary, we are not lovers…_yet_."

"What do you mean?" Ciel demanded. He was so tired with being involved that he did not want anyone to make the problem worsen. However it was quite clear that Claude had other plans.

"I love Ciel Phantomhive." Claude stated indifferently, his expression making his claim hard to believe. "Therefore I want him to become my lover. So in other words, I'm pursuing him."

"What!" Ciel hissed. But the damage was done. Alois looked shocked as he stared blankly at the ground. Tears threatened to fall as he bit his lips so that the tears will not fall. "Wait!" Ciel shouted towards Alois who was starting to back away into the darkness, "He's lying! Didn't you see his face? He's completely expressionless!"

"He's always expressionless!" Alois spat as he continued to back away from Ciel and Claude.

"But I just met him today!" Ciel reasoned as he wondered why he was trying to persuade this boy.

"It doesn't matter anymore…" Alois muttered under his breath, too soft for Ciel to shape his words.

"What?"

"The only thing that matters now is that you and I are rivals, Ciel Phantomhive!" Alois claimed as he pointed a finger at Ciel accusingly. Then after that, the boy ran into the night.

Ciel could only stare in awe at the spot where the boy once stood before he gritted his teeth in frustration. He abruptly turned towards Claude and sneered, "What are you doing! Don't get me involved!"

"I just wanted to get rid of that pest that had followed me everywhere." Claude answered before he turned to leave.

"Hey! Don't leave without an apology!" Ciel shouted at Claude's back, fighting the sudden urge to whack the back of the man's head.

Claude turned his head towards Ciel and gave him a smirk which pissed off Ciel even further. "By the way, tell Michaelis that I am looking forward to seeing him the next time." Claude said as he continued his way out of the garden, leaving Ciel frustrated for the rest of the night.

**XxXx**

The next morning, Ciel found himself staring blankly at an economics textbook as Sebastian lectured him at the Michaelis library. After last night's events, Ciel could not concentrate all morning. Suddenly a question popped up in Ciel's head and without hesitation Ciel asked, "How many cousins do you have Sebastian?"

Sebastian, who was suddenly interrupted, blinked before he sighed, "Ciel, were you even listening to my lecture?"

Ciel shook his head in response which caused Sebastian to sigh once again. "Ciel…How many times have I told you th-"

"I said-"Ciel hissed, suddenly feeling irritated by Sebastian's stubbornness, "How much cousins do you have?"

Sebastian sighed, "Well including distant relatives, I guess about a hundred."

"That many?" Ciel muttered, clearly surprised with the unexpected amount.

"Why do you ask?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian briefly before he glanced at his textbook and answered, "I was just curious."

"I think you have a reason Ciel." Sebastian asked suspiciously, "Tell me. What happened last night?"

"I met Claude Faustus and he told me he was your cousin." Ciel answered, finding no excuse to not tell Sebastian of such matters. He knew Sebastian would know their encounter sometime or another.

"Claude Faustus?" Sebastian whispered. His face immediately paled at the mention of the man's name as he looked at Ciel with a terrified expression. "What did you two talk about?" Sebastian asked next as he studied for Ciel's reaction.

"Nothing…" Ciel replied as he looked down at his textbook, avoiding any eye contact with Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed before he called out, "Ciel…"

"What?"

"Do you understand the feeling of wanting to monopolize a person?"

Ciel instantly blushed at the questions before he stuttered out, "N-no."

Then Ciel felt Sebastian's hands wrap around his wrist. Sebastian gently pulled Ciel off his chair as Sebastian guided Ciel onto the sofa located at the corner of the library. Sebastian sat on the sofa before he pulled Ciel gently so that Ciel was straddling Sebastian's lap. Ciel placed both of his hands against Sebastian's chest to have some space between them while Sebastian carefully studied Ciel's blushing face. "Ciel…" Sebastian whispered again as he pulled Ciel's face towards him to give him a soft feathery kiss. The kiss caused Ciel to blush further and Sebastian moved to give Ciel more feathery kisses all over his face, first on the forehead then the eyes, nose, and then the cheeks.

Then slowly Sebastian's kisses moved down to the chin until he stopped at Ciel's neck. Ciel's breathing seemed to stop as Sebastian whispered against Ciel's skin, "I shall place a mark on you Ciel. A mark that indicates that you belong to me."

"I don't belong to anyone…" Ciel whispered back as he desperately tried to stop his entire body from shivering. Sebastian then licked a spot on Ciel's neck before biting it softly, earning a small gasp on Ciel's part. After making sure that a small mark had formed on the pale skin, Sebastian gently sucked the mark causing shivers to run down Ciel's spine. Then Sebastian pulled away from Ciel's neck before giving the mark another lick and a kiss.

He looked up at Ciel's blushing face and gave him a small smile. "I know…" Sebastian replied with a slight chuckle, "But I can't help but dream that one day you will become mine."

Ciel was breathing heavily as he stared at Sebastian with his unfocused gaze. His whole body tingled with a warm sensation Ciel never felt before when he was touched by Sebastian.

Then Sebastian gently touched Ciel's cheeks and whispered, "This is how it feels to love another Ciel…Like how much I love you."

_And I hope this love will reach you someday._

**Next chapter, the reappearance of Grell, Alois, and Claude!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this fiction for a while but it's a lot longer than the previous chapters though. But I have to say that the writing is terrible but I hope it won't annoy you too much.**

**Warnings: Lots of boyxboy love. Violence.**

**Chapter 15: Temptation**

Slave and servant where two different beings in this world. A servant had some rights, earning money and vacations; however, slaves had no rights whatsoever. Ciel did not know the difference yet but at this party he was to know, he was to know that large difference between slave and servant with an experience, an experience which will forever haunt his life.

**XxXx**

"Sebastian…" Ciel began as he watched Sebastian getting dressed up in front of the mirror. Sebastian carefully eyed Ciel as he buttoned up his white dress shirt. "Sebastian…" Ciel said again as he gave out a long sigh, causing Sebastian's eyebrows to twitch in annoyance.

"What is it Ciel?" Sebastian asked as he abruptly turned towards Ciel, his fingers fidgeting with his sleeves.

"Do I really have to go?" Ciel groaned. "Can't you go by yourself?" Ciel continued as he approached Sebastian and fixed his sleeves for him.

"I can't Ciel. I didn't prepare Alois a birthday present since it was a sudden invitation. Also it's rude for you not to go when you were invited." Was Sebastian's answer before he walked towards his walk-in closet to retrieve his jacket.

Ciel gave a small pout before he ran after Sebastian with hurried steps. "But I told you what happened with Alois didn't I? Are you sure you want me to meet Alois? And I'm sure Claude is th-"

"Then why don't you tell me more about what happened that night hmmm?" Sebastian abruptly interrupted as he closed in on Ciel. He approached Ciel while Ciel slowly stepped backwards until his back touched the closet wall. He placed his two hands on either side of Ciel's head so that he won't escape him. Sebastian drew his face close to Ciel's that Ciel felt Sebastian's warm breath wash over him. "Don't you believe it's unfair for you to ask such a favor when you won't tell me what happened that night?" Sebastian breathed into Ciel's ear, causing Ciel to shiver.

However Ciel said nothing as he twitched away from Sebastian's lips near his ear. Sebastian gave a small sigh before he smirked. He blew on Ciel's ear then licked the outer shell. Ciel gasped in surprise as he tried to wriggle his way out of Sebastian's grasp. However Sebastian grabbed Ciel's arms, not allowing Ciel to escape. Sebastian then started to nibble the lob, causing Ciel to flush a deep pink. Sebastian pulled away and smirked as he noticed Ciel's blushing face. "That's your punishment for not telling me anything."

Ciel placed his hand against his ears with a large blush tainted across his cheeks. He gritted his teeth in annoyance but he knew that he had lost this time.

**XxXx**

The party was on full swing by the time Ciel and Sebastian arrived. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves wholeheartedly as Alois greeted each and every one of them with a dazzling smile. But when Alois greeted Sebastian and Ciel, the boy's smile grew even wider.

"Sebastian! Long time no see!" Alois shouted as he flung his arms around Sebastian as he smirked at Ciel. Sebastian who did not like Alois just sighed and asked, "Where's uncle? I haven't seen him for some time."

"Daddy is talking with his business partners. I'm sure you can see him some time during the party." Then Alois released Sebastian and walked over to Ciel who immediately flinched as Alois grabbed his hands. A smirk was etched on the boy's lips as he drew himself closer to Ciel until his lips were right next to his ears. "I have something very fun installed for you Ciel. I am sure you will enjoy it very much." Ciel immediately pulled himself away from Alois with a hiss but Alois just continued to smirk.

"I hope the two of you will enjoy the party." Alois started to walk away but suddenly stopped to turn towards the two of them. He carefully examined Sebastian and said, "Sebastian, Grell is here by the way. I think you should go find her since she is your fiancé."

Then with a skip, he left the two of them. Ciel felt annoyed at the fact that he flinched at the mention of Ms. Grell. He gave a slight sigh before he smirked. He turned his head towards Sebastian with that smirk of his as he started, "So when are you going to marry Ms. Grell?"

Sebastian briefly glanced at Ciel before he looked forward. He remained silent for a few minutes before he parted his lips as if to answer before he closed them again. Then he replied emotionlessly, "I broke the engagement with Grell."

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise and was about to say something before he heard an annoying shriek coming from the dance floor. Sebastian's eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he noticed Grell approach them with a large smile on her lips. She was wearing a flamboyant red dress as usual which made both Sebastian and Ciel's eyes sting.

"Sebastian!" Grell exclaimed as she reached out to grab her ex-fiancé's arms. "I have been looking all over for you all night! Come! Don't be a wallflower and dance with me." Grell completely ignored Ciel's existence as he literally dragged Sebastian to the dance floor. Ciel did not mind that Grell did not acknowledge his presence; however, the fact that Sebastian might have lied to him annoyed him greatly. When the both of them were out of sight Ciel moved to get himself a drink when he felt a hand grip around his wrist. He turned and his eyes widened in surprise when he found Claude Faustus standing there.

"Good evening, Ciel Phantomhive. I must thank you for the last time we met. I was able to shake off that brat."

Ciel snickered before he abruptly pulled his wrist away from Claude's hands. He glared at Claude and replied, "He will find out we aren't lovers soon enough."

"Oh?" Claude questioned as he gave a smile which caused shivers to run up Ciel's spine. "But don't you remember Phantomhive? I told him that I am 'pursuing you'. But we can truly become lovers if you would like. I really would not mind you know…"

"Like I ever want to be associated with you in any way." Ciel hissed with disgust.

"What a pity." Claude stated with mock sarcasm. Suddenly the room around them became dark as a spot light hit the center of the dance floor to reveal two young men facing each other with a sword in each of their hands. Both of them looked torn as they stared at each other. Ciel was too absorbed in what was happening to notice that Claude was standing really close to him until Claude placed a hand onto his shoulder. Ciel flinched from the contact before Claude whispered into his ear, "Tonight's entertainment is about to begin."

Then a large old man who was decorated with fine clothing walked into the spot light and smiled. A applause echoed in the ballroom as he waved towards the guests with a cocky smile. Then as soon as the applause died down, the man began, "Thank you all for coming to my party tonight!" Ciel then assumed that the old man was Lord Trancy as he continued, "Now we have the entertainment which all of you have been waiting for!" The crowd cheered and raised their champagne glasses as Ciel's face scrunched up in confusion. Then he heard Claude gave a small chuckle which caused Ciel to feel more confused.

"Ah, the entertainment has started at last." Claude mused next to him causing Ciel to turn his head to narrow his eyes at him.

"Entertainment?" Ciel echoed uncertainly.

Claude smirked before he grabbed Ciel's head and forced him to watch the center of the dance room. Excited murmurs filled the air as both of the young men stared at each other. Both of their hands were shaking as both of them warily lifted up their weapons towards each other. One of the young men even had tears spilling out of his eyes as Ciel watched the other man say something to the other man. Ciel noticed how the man with the tears gasped in surprise at the other man's words before more tears spilled out from his eyes. Then with a small war cry, the one who was crying rushed towards the other man with the sword and slashed the other man on the side of his hip. The man hissed as he grabbed his slashed hip, the red blood clearly visible through his white shirt. The guests cheered in enthusiasm as they encouraged the men to go on.

"What is this?" Ciel whispered his eyes unable to tear away from the scene before him. "It's obvious that those men do not want to fight each other. What is going on?"

Claude chuckled next to Ciel before he stated mockingly, "You really are innocent…no ignorant should be the better word." Then slowly he tapped his fingers on his chin and said, "I believe they are brothers those two. And they are slaves like you Ciel Phantomhive."

"Why are they forced to do such a thing?"

"I heard that they ran away together many times but was always caught in the end. They were met with punishments but it seems like they were Trancy's favorites, they weren't punished that severely. But I guess this is the final draw and Trancy has found a very suitable punishment for them. Punishment worse than death itself." Claude answered swiftly as if he was reading off from some script.

"Why are they treated in such a way?" Ciel demanded as he turned towards Claude with a glare.

"You still don't get it?" Claude asked with amusement. "I thought you were smart enough to understand such a simple equation Phantomhive."

"Just answer the question!" Ciel sneered causing Claude's eyebrow to rise mockingly.

"You were just lucky Phantomhive. You were raised in an environment where you were not taught of your social position." Suddenly, Claude grabbed Ciel's chin to force the boy to stare into his golden irises as he continued. "You are a slave Phantomhive. If I am to rape you right here right now, no one will stop me because I have the right to treat you that way because you are a slave. Those slaves too, the brothers who are forced to kill each other have no rights. That is why they are forced to do these things." Ciel initially shivered from Claude's words as Claude smirked at Ciel's expected reaction. Then he leaned towards Ciel as he placed his lips near Ciel's ear and whispered, "But worse things are happening to these slaves Ciel Phantomhive, worse things you can't even imagine."

Ciel abruptly turned his head towards the middle of the dance floor when there was an out roar from the guests. Ciel gasped in surprise when he found both men dead, each other's swords stabbed straight in both of the men's hearts. It was fairly obvious that the both of them have decided to kill each other at the same moment, deciding that dying together was less painful than having to live as the only murderer. They both died as the murderer instead. Ciel silently backed away from the middle of the dance floor until his back hit the tapestry decorating the walls. His face slowly paled as he felt slightly nauseous. He frantically turned his head from side to side in order to find Sebastian but instead was met with the disappointing looks of the guests which caused him to feel even more nauseous. To make things worse, Claude slowly approached him.

"Are you alright Phantomhive?" Claude asked with fake concern.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" Ciel gasped as he clutched his stomach as he tried to prevent himself from throwing up.

"Oh, you don't understand how much I am enjoying your expressions Phantomhive." Claude chuckled. "But I am looking more forward to what is to follow…"

"What?"

"I am bored and I need a final event that will forever cut my ties with that brat." Claude said with a small twinkle in his golden eyes. "Don't you want to change this situation Phantomhive?"

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked as he pushed away his bangs with a sigh. His other arm was still clutched against his stomach, his nausea still there.

"Rebellion. We should set up a rebellion with all the slaves living in London. There are more slave population than the civilians." Ciel couldn't help but be surprised by Claude's suggestion. It was crazy and nearly impossible but for some reason Ciel was being tugged by it.

Despite the fact that some part of Ciel liked the plan he huffed, "Are you crazy? That is nearly impossible. Who will become the leader? You? You got to be kidding me. Also how can we communicate with that many slaves? Plus we won't know if the slaves are even willing to rebel against their masters."

"You could be the leader." Claude whispered, causing CIel's eyes to widen.

"What are you saying?" Ciel hissed, "There is no way they will listen to a child-"

"But I believe you have that potential Phantomhive." Claude interrupted with a large smirk. "You have that charisma that makes people want to follow you everywhere. Even to the depths of hell." He then reached out and softly took Ciel's hand into his own as he gave that hand a small kiss. "And I will be the one to help you succeed in that rebellion, your highness."

Ciel growled before he pulled his hand away from Claude with disgust. He closely examined Claude before he asked, "But why should I trust you?"

Claude beamed as if he was waiting for that question the entire time before he replied, "Because by helping you I can get what I really wanted ever since I was born into this world."

"And what is that?" Ciel asked with a slight rise of his eyebrow, his curiosity urging him forward despite the fact that he despised the man before him.

"Freedom," was Claude's answer.

**XxXx**

Sebastian was not dragged to the middle of the dance floor but rather to a private room. When the door closed behind them Sebastian unconsciously gulped as he prepared himself for Grell to jump at him at any minute. But Sebastian was instead surprised to find Alois sitting on one of the sofas that was placed in the middle of the room.

"Well I brought him here Alois." Grell huffed. "Now tell me how I can make Sebastian mine!"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Grell before he turned to glare at Alois. He knew that Grell would not give up so easily but he never thought that Alois would further persuade Grell to not give up. "Alois, what is the meaning of this? This is something between Grell and I. You do not have the right to interfere."

"Interfere?" Alois echoed with a smirk etched upon his face. "I have no intention for you to get back together. That will actually interfere with what I want. I just asked Lady Grell to bring you here." Then Alois stood up from the sofa and said, "Come and sit here Sebastian. And you may be dismissed Lady Grell."

"Wait a moment!" Grell shouted. "You told me that there is a way for me to get back Sebastian!"

Alois chuckled before his corners of his lips turned downwards in a matter of seconds. "Do you think I will ever help a whore like you?" Alois asked coldly as he stared at Grell with cold icy eyes. "Don't think that people will help you simply because they want to, now leave."

"You little brat!" Grell screamed before he tried to latch at Alois but was stopped by Sebastian.

"Grell, I think you should leave."

"But Sebas-"

"Please leave." Sebastian said coldly which caused Grell to shiver in fright. Then without another word Grell left the room.

Soon after Grell left, Sebastian turned towards Alois and without saying anything sat on the sofa which Alois indicated. He crossed his legs as he waited for Alois to sit on the opposite sofa. Alois's smirk was back on his lips as he slowly sat on the opposite sofa. "So what is it?" Sebastian asked with a slight frown on his lips. He was starting to get worried about leaving Ciel at the party all by himself.

"It's something that concerns both me and you, Sebastian. I am sure you will find this deal really suitable for you."

"Just get to the point Alois." Sebastian hissed as he tapped his fingers against the arm of the chair impatiently.

"Now don't get impatient Sebastian." Alois answered with a small giggle. "We have the entire night to talk. Plus, the guests are now enjoying an entertainment that was prepared by daddy. I am sure your companions are also enjoying the entertainment at the moment"

Sebastian couldn't help but notice the twinkle in Alois's icy blue eyes. That twinkle caused Sebastian to feel more cautious as he felt the urge to see Ciel immediately.

"It's about Claude."

Sebastian blinked before he sighed. He pushed back his hair as he asked, "And what does Claude have to do with me exactly?"

"He's planning a slave rebellion." Alois answered, straight to the point.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow before he stated indifferently, "Well that's nice but what does that have to do with me?"

Sebastian noticed how Alois's mouth pressed into a thin line as he glared at him with intensity. Then Sebastian knew that he had annoyed Alois for once and that made him feel a lot better. But in seconds, the corners of Alois's lips turned upwards before he said, "It seems like you have become dense since the last time I saw you Sebastian."

One point to Alois.

One corner of Sebastian's lips twitched from Alois's words as he imagined himself whacking the brat's head with a mallet. But Sebastian kept his smile in place before he stated, "Well, to me it seems like you are just sprouting nonsense. After all, the only people whom are suitable for me to even talk to lately is my cat."

One point to Sebastian.

Sebastian watched in amusement as Alois gritted his teeth in frustration. He glared at Sebastian and sighed in disbelief. Few minutes passed in silence before Alois began again, "Well you might think this has nothing to do with you but it does. It concerns whether Ciel will remain by your side or not."

Sebastian perked up with the mention of Ciel. As always Ciel was a sensitive subject for Sebastian. He even felt himself trembling by having someone else just simply utter the boy's name. Sebastian was purposely trying not to utter the boy's name ever since he started talking to Alois, but now it seems like Ciel was something that he could not avoid that the very moment. "What does Ciel have to do with anything?" Sebastian asked unsurely as he cautiously examined Alois's facial expression which revealed absolutely nothing.

"If the slave rebellion succeeds then there is nothing that will bind Ciel to you. And it seems like Ciel wants to escape this bond between you so much Sebastian."

Sebastian pursed his lips from Alois's words. Alois eyes twinkled in delight because he thought that he had Sebastian right in his palms but instead he was met with laughter. Sebastian laughed, causing Alois's eyes to widen in surprise. Sebastian continued to laugh and laugh until he stopped to glare at Alois with his large crimson eyes. Alois just stared back in shock, clearly not understanding the reason behind Sebastian's laughter. "You do not understand anything Alois." Sebastian whispered as he gave the boy a large smile. "Ciel was never mine to begin with and he will never become mine." Then Sebastian gave Alois a very saddening smile that caused Alois to shiver. Then with that Sebastian stood up to leave the room.

"Wait a minute!" Alois shouted as he stood up from his sofa. "What do you mean he was never yours? He's a slave isn't he?"

Sebastian turned to face Alois and said, "That is something that doesn't concern you."

Then Sebastian left the room without another word.

**XxXx**

Sebastian sensed that something happened during the party but Ciel did not tell him anything throughout the entire ride back to the mansion. After having that conversation with Alois, Sebastian felt cautious of the things to come.

As soon as they arrived back to the mansion Sebastian asked, "It was really cold out tonight so shall we take a bath together?"

"Are you kidding me?" Ciel sneered as he started to walk up the stairs to his room. Sebastian could not help but chuckle under his breath. It was such an expected reaction that Sebastian found it absolutely adorable.

"Then how about a foot bath?" Sebastian asked automatically, finding any excuse to be with Ciel a little longer. "Since I forced you to wear a new pair of shoes, I'm sure that your feet are feeling very sore."

Ciel turned to face Sebastian and raised an eyebrow. It seemed like he was trying to find out what were Sebastian's intentions as he examined Sebastian face carefully. After a few minutes, Ciel sighed and replied, "Why not?" before he continued to walk up the stairs to Sebastian's bedroom. Sebastian beamed with Ciel's answer and he asked one of his maids to bring up a pail of warm water before he ran after Ciel. As soon as they arrived Ciel sat on Sebastian's bed as he kicked off his shoes silently. Sebastian on the other hand went looking for a stool to place the pail of water on so that Ciel could reach it while sitting on the bed. As soon as Sebastian found one, he walked towards where Ciel sat and placed the stool in front of him. Ciel immediately scowled at the stool as if the stool itself was mocking his height. Sebastian could not help but smile at Ciel's reaction. When the warm water arrived, Sebastian took the pail of water from the maid from the door and carefully placed it on the stool. Ciel then slowly placed both his feet into the warm water as a smile formed on his lips.

"How's the temperature?" Sebastian asked as he reached into the pail of water to start massaging Ciel's feet.

"It's just right." Ciel sighed as he enjoyed how Sebastian was soothing his muscles. Then before Sebastian can stop himself, he leaned in to kiss Ciel's foot. Ciel instantly blushed at Sebastian's actions as Sebastian's lips continued to linger there for several seconds. "Seb-Sebastian" Ciel stuttered as he tried to pull back his foot but Sebastian refused to release it. Then Sebastian licked in between Ciel's toes, causing him to gasp. Ciel's blush deepened as Sebastian started to trail kisses up his leg. His kisses stopped to Ciel's knee before he softly pushed Ciel's chest to push him back into the bed. Sebastian immediately loomed over Ciel as he pinned down his shoulders to prevent him from moving.

Sebastian stared into Ciel's cerulean eyes as he whispered, "I want you Ciel, I want you so much." Then Sebastian leaned in to kiss and nip at Ciel's bare neck.

"Sebastian, stop!" Ciel moaned as he tried to push Sebastian away with weak attempts. But Sebastian continued his ministrations before he heard something click next to his ear. Then he felt something cold press against the side of his head. Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise as he realized that the cold thing that was pressed against his head was the mouth of a shotgun. Ciel was breathing heavily, his fingers on the trigger as he glared at Sebastian intensely.

"Ciel…" Sebastian started before he was interrupted with Ciel pressing the gun harder against his head.

"Don't move!" Ciel shouted. "Tell me Sebastian… Can I be free if I am to kill you here? Will I be free?" Sebastian felt Ciel's hands shake as he continued to press the gun against his head.

Sebastian smiled. He slowly reached out and gently touched Ciel's face.

"I love you Ciel, I love you…"

**Yes I'm evil for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. But I hope you enjoyed reading this! Plz review too! I of course accept criticisms too!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Hello again! I am sorry for the long wait but I decided to update with this chapter that I believe have lots of twists. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave me a review to keep me motivated in writing this story!

Thanks for reading!

-Miaicegirl

**Chapter 16: I love you but I can't have you**

Claude smirked at Ciel before he placed a shotgun onto the young boy's hands. Ciel felt the weight of that gun with dread as he tried not to drop the gun to not attract the attention of the guests around them.

"I don't need this." Ciel hissed as he pushed the shotgun towards Claude's hands. "Do you think killing people would lead to a successful rebellion?"

Claude blinked before he started chuckling. Ciel's eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he glared at Claude, waiting for him to stop chuckling. After a few minutes, Claude eventually stopped and smiled. This was just too amusing to him. "I'm telling you to kill _one _person, Phantomhive. If you succeed then this will clearly illustrate your determination. I assure you that with that determination of yours, you have all the slaves in London dropping onto their knees before you."

"Who is it?"

"Sebastian. Kill Sebastian Michaelis, then you will become king."

**XxXx**

How ironic, Ciel thought as he pressed the cold mouth of the gun against Sebastian's temple. Claude told Ciel to shoot Sebastian by bringing him close to him and to bring him close he was told to use seduction. But instead Sebastian was the one who came too close, bringing himself vulnerable to Ciel's shotgun. Sebastian trusted Ciel too much and Ciel knew this since a long time ago. But he never seen it proved this clearly ever before. However, when those cursed words slipped from Sebastian's tongue, Ciel could not help but shake more than ever. How could he kill Sebastian?

_I love you._

"Don't say that!" Ciel screamed as he pressed the gun harder again Sebastian's temple, making Sebastian wince slightly from the pressure. "You always…always say that. It bothers me so much!" Ciel continued to scream before he shut his not covered eye tightly. He gave out a long shuddering sigh before he dropped his arms onto the bed. He just could not kill Sebastian. "You bastard!" Ciel hissed as he covered his eyes with one arm as he left the gun on the bed. Ciel breathed heavily as he refused to look at Sebastian.

"Ciel…Ciel…" Sebastian whispered as he moved in to give Ciel a kiss on the forehead.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Ciel screeched as he swatted Sebastian away from him. However Sebastian leaned in to give Ciel further kisses which caused Ciel's heart to squeeze painfully. He finally pushed Sebastian hard enough that Ciel was able to sit up on the bed. He covered his face with his hands as he tried to swallow up the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Please don't say that." Ciel muttered.

Sebastian remained silent as he studied Ciel carefully. Then he smiled sadly and ruffled Ciel's hair, causing Ciel to flinch from the contact.

"Ciel…"Sebastian began, "I have something really important to tell you. Something about you that I should have told you long time ago."

"I don't want to hear anything from you."Ciel hissed as he stubbornly shook his head.

Sebastian gritted his teeth in frustration before he grabbed Ciel's wrists away from his face to have him face Sebastian. "Listen to me Ciel!" Sebastian said firmly as he stared into Ciel's one cerulean eye.

Ciel bravely stared back at Sebastian before he sighed. "What is it?"

Sebastian slowly let go of Ciel as they sat together on the bed and examined each other awkwardly. Then after a few minutes of silence, Sebastian started to speak. "You were never a slave Ciel. Did you know that all slaves have some sort of brand somewhere on their body? But you never received a brand because Aunt Rachel and father protected you."

"What are you talking about?" Ciel hissed. "Master did not even accept me as his son. There is no way that he would have protected me."

Sebastian sighed at Ciel's stubbornness before he looked up at the elegant ceiling and wondered how he could reach Ciel's heart. Then he slowly looked down at Ciel and whispered, "Father loved you more than anything in the world that he did anything to protect you, even though he knew that it would hurt him and you."

"I don't believe you!" Ciel shouted as he covered his ears like a stubborn spoiled child. Then Ciel remembered one single memory of Vincent long ago. Ciel barely had any memory of the master because it seemed like Vincent had tried to avoid Ciel as much as he can. But Ciel clearly remembered the memory of when he was nine. He had a terrible fever and was told to stay in bed. Rachel was watching him for the most part but left to get a pail of water when she believed that Ciel was sleeping. Ciel, troubled by the fever woke up to find his mother gone from his side, causing anxiety to form within him. He panicked and he gingerly crawled out from his bed and dragged himself out to the hall. He dragged himself towards the kitchen slowly until he tripped and fell while he was in a sort of daze. His eyes wandered, his vision blurred, his face burned and he was unable to lift himself up again. Then his eyes fell upon a tall figure that stood at the end of the hallway. Ciel squirmed as he squinted his eyes to concentrate to see who that figure belonged to. It was Master Vincent.

Ciel unconsciously reached his hand out which caused Vincent's eyes to widen. Ciel was in a complete daze and soon his mind was too hazy to even distinguish whether he was dreaming or not.

"Father." He moaned as tears slowly flowed out from his unfocused but beautiful large cerulean eyes. Vincent kept his eyes on Ciel as he slowly backed away from him. "Father." Ciel whimpered as he unconsciously reached towards the man in whom Ciel believed was his father. But Ciel's voice did not seem to reach Vincent as he abruptly turned and walked away from Ciel and in that moment Ciel fell into unconsciousness.

Ciel shook his head to get the memory out of his mind. Even though it was a memory when he was in a daze, for some reason Ciel could remember Vincent's face clearly. He remembered how many of the oblivious maids have commented how Ciel looks so similar to Vincent but Ciel had always ignored those comments. But maybe it had always been bothering him. The secret about his father. The secret about his everything. Maybe Ciel had known it all along but he chose to be ignorant. Maybe he was ignorant all along.

"Ciel? Are you alright?" He heard Sebastian ask as he felt his gentle hand touch his cheeks.

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise from Sebastian's action then he swatted Sebastian's hands away. "Don't touch me." Ciel hissed as he scooted away from Sebastian's reach. Sebastian's flinched slightly from Ciel's words but he has gotten used to it over the few weeks he has lived with Ciel.

"Ciel, I have something more I have to tell you." But Sebastian was received with a cold shoulder and Ciel refused to even look at Sebastian.

"Are they lies?" Ciel then asked which caused Sebastian to feel so insecure that he just wanted to do something to change this predicament.

Then after a few minutes of silence between them, Sebastian suddenly grabbed Ciel and kissed him furiously like never before. Ciel gasped in surprise, giving Sebastian the time to slip in his tongue. Sebastian sucked on Ciel's tongue, creating loud sucking noises which made Ciel moan. The shivers from Ciel's moan caused pleasure to run through both of them. Sebastian growled and deepened the kiss even more. Their tongues battled until they both let go in order to breathe. A line of saliva connected them until Sebastian licked it away with a satisfied expression.

"Now are you willing to listen to me?" Sebastian asked with a large grin. Ciel then coming to realize what has happened, blushed deeply in embarrassment as he touched his bruised lips. Then as if he was a child who was told not to do something, Ciel pouted which made Sebastian feel the need to kiss those lips once again.

"I will listen to you if you don't do that again." Ciel muttered.

"I won't, so please listen." Sebastian answered with a bit of disappointment. But soon Sebastian gave Ciel a serious expression before he said, "I was a slave before father picked me up."

"What?" Ciel asked blankly, not understanding why Sebastian was saying such nonsense at such a time.

"All slaves are branded as soon as they are born." Sebastian said. "I of course have one too, that is why I never took baths with you even though you always had insisted." Then Sebastian turned his back towards Ciel and lifted his shirt to show a brand on his left back that was ironed into him. Ciel just stared before he gently touched the brand with the tip of his fingers.

"Does it hurt?" Ciel whispered while continuing to touch the brand.

"No, not anymore." Sebastian turned back and looked at Ciel. "Father hid you, saying that you were not a slave's son. He protected you with his everything."

But Ciel did not say anything, not quite believing.

"So I had no right to tell you that you were mine because you were never mine to start with." Sebastian said softly and then he reached for Ciel and touched his cheeks. But Ciel remained silent as he looked into Sebastian's eyes with one cerulean eye.

"I am sorry." Sebastian then whispered as tears which he rarely ever spills flowed onto his flawless cheeks. Ciel just stared at Sebastian's tears and did not say anything. He felt that he should just accept Sebastian's words without denying them and suddenly Ciel knew what he had to do. They were too lost together to ever separate again.

"If you are sorry then I order you to help me start a revolution Sebastian." Ciel said with gleaming authority. He gently touched his eye-patch before he continued, "I order you to become mine and stay by my side until the very end!"

Sebastian smirked at the boy before he gently took Ciel's face with his hands and stared into Ciel's uncovered eye. "I shall become your sword and your shield. I shall be your knight on the chessboard that will overcome all obstacles." Then Sebastian took one of Ciel hands and kissed it, "Everything that makes up Sebastian Michaelis shall be yours."

Ciel did not say anything as he simply studied Sebastian with wonder, causing Sebastian to smile. He slowly reached out and took Ciel's face into his hands once again. Then noticing a tear threatening to spill out from the corner of his eyes, Sebastian waited for it to flow. When it did, Sebastian licked the tear off Ciel's cheek as he whispered, "Then in return, can you belong only to me Ciel?"

"I do not belong to anyone." Was Ciel's answer but as he pulled away from Sebastian, he gave a small peck on his lips as if he was sealing a promise between them.

XxXx

A memory.

A distorted and detached memory.

A very warm memory.

Ciel's eyes fluttered open and he felt like he was in a sort of daze as if he was still dreaming. He was hovering in midair and he was convinced that he still was, just dreaming. He tilted his head slightly to look up to find a handsome face looking straight ahead. He saw a lock of midnight blue hair, the same color as his own, sway as the man moved slowly. Then for the first time Ciel noticed that this man was carrying him.

Ciel felt absolutely safe and the warmth coming from the man's chest was so comforting that Ciel snuggled deeper into the man as he gave a small content sigh. With this action the man noticed Ciel was awake and gave him a gentle smile.

"You really are a naughty boy." A deep but gentle voice whispered, "You have to sleep and wait for Rachel to return." Then as if the voice of the man was a sweet lullaby, Ciel closed his eyes while he enjoyed the man's warmth. He let deep sleep pull him in as this memory slowly and bitterly was forgotten.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am really sorry for the late update. But it's a new beginning for this story which I am quite excited for :) I hope everyone will like it XD I am sure that there are a lot of mistakes and a lot of rushed moments. Also there is my really really poor attempt at a make-out scene *sobs* it's terrible I'm sorry... but I tried my best. So it will be great if you readers can tell me how I can improve :3**

**Please leave me a review to keep me motivated and some criticism will be nice as well (but not too harsh please!)**

**Also, if there are any readers who are interested in my other stories, please PM me which stories you want updated. I will try my best to finish those stories :)**

**Thanks so much!**

**-Miaicegirl**

**Chapter 17: I can't say I Love you**

_Blinding lights flashed onto Ciel's lonely form. Everything else was dark around him expect for the lights that was spotted on him. He looked left and right, hoping to see someone in the darkness. But he found no one, he was alone. Ciel gasped when he realized that there was a sword in his hand. He was quite sure that he didn't have it with him just a minute ago. Suddenly, cheers and applause erupted around Ciel like a thunderstorm, frightening him. He frantically searched the darkness but found no audience in sight. The whistles and cheers grew stronger and stronger causing Ciel to drop the sword onto the floor to cover his ears._

_"__Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Ciel screamed as he shut his eye tightly. Ciel bit his lips until blood dripped from the small cut he made. He tasted the bitter taste of blood in his mouth which made him fear for something much bitter._

_Then the noises suddenly stopped. Ciel slowly lowered his hands from his ears as his eye fluttered open. He lifted his head and to his surprise found Sebastian standing in front of him with a sword in hand. What surprised Ciel more was the tears Sebastian was shedding which Ciel never saw him do before. _

_"__Sebastian?" Ciel whispered, he continued to stare at Sebastian who kept shedding tears._

_"__Ciel." Sebastian choked back as he looked at Ciel with the saddest eyes. He just stood there as he tightened his sword. "I love you." He whispered before he gave Ciel a gentle smile causing Ciel's heart to twist painfully._

_"__Why are you saying this now Sebastian?" Ciel asked. He slowly approached Sebastian but was surprised to find the sword in his hands once again. Ciel was sure that he dropped it but he was holding it as if it has always been there. Ciel threw the sword in fright but grew more terrified when he found the sword back in his hands again. "W-why?" Ciel stuttered he stared at the sword with fright before he peered up at Sebastian. "Sebastian where are we? Why are we here?" Ciel asked skeptically, his eyes wide with fear. _

_However, Sebastian said nothing. With that gentle smile still on his lips, Sebastian threw the sword into the darkness. He looked at Ciel and whispered, "Kill me Ciel. You have to kill me or else we won't be free."_

_"__I-I don't understand…What are we doing here?"_

_"__Kill me Ciel. That's the only way."_

_"__I don't understand…"_

_"__Ciel…"_

_"__What the fuck are you saying?" Ciel screamed in fury, growing more afraid at each passing second. "I don't understand what is going on! This is not funny at all!"_

_"__I don't want to kill you Ciel. I would rather go to hell than kill you."_

_Tears started to spill from Ciel's large eyes. He did not know what was going on and it was terrifying him to the very core. _

_"__Sebastian, can you please tell me what is going on?" Ciel asked desperately. "I'm so afraid and this sword won't get away from me. It keeps coming back and back again."_

_"__I love you." Then a gun shot rang and Ciel watched in shock as Sebastian fell backwards. The only thing Ciel saw afterwards was blood…_

"Sebastian!" Ciel woke screaming. It was a terrifying scream, a scream that would have shook everyone's soul. But his screams soon died down when he found himself in the arms of the one who he called out for.

"Ciel calm down, I'm here…I'm here…" Sebastian whispered soothingly as he sat up in the bed and carefully pulled Ciel along with him so that Ciel lay on top of him.

Ciel was shaking and hyperventilating from the shock of the nightmare. But the strong warm arms that held him and the hand that stroked his head calmed him that he soon found himself no longer shaking. His breathing eventually calmed that he found himself embracing back. They stayed in that position and none of them said a word. Sebastian listened to Ciel's calmed breathing as if he was listening to music. Ciel's presence, his breathing, his heart beat…everything about Ciel soothed Sebastian. Trying not to startle Ciel too much Sebastian pulled Ciel up so that Ciel was straddling him with his head tucked under Sebastian's chin. Ciel cuddled himself into the curve of Sebastian's neck with a sigh.

It has been five days since Alois's birthday party. And every day nightmares haunted Ciel during his sleep. Every time Ciel woke up screaming, Sebastian will rush into Ciel's bedroom to calm him. But by the third night, Sebastian slept in Ciel's room on the same bed so that he can be there for him as soon as the nightmares came. For Ciel, nothing was more soothing than Sebastian's presence.

"You were crying." Sebastian muttered into Ciel's hair, his arms around Ciel tightening slightly.

"Was I?"

"You were…" Sebastian said. He kissed the crown of Ciel's head before he nuzzled his head into Ciel's midnight blue locks.

Ciel hummed into Sebastian's neck as a reply.

Sebastian chuckled and smiled. Then he took Ciel's face into his hands and lifted his face towards him. Sebastian slowly leaned in to gently kiss Ciel's scared right eye. After the kiss he studied Ciel's face carefully. Dried trails of tears were on Ciel's cheeks while the rim of Ciel's good cerulean pupil was red. With his thumbs, Sebastian tried to wipe off the trails on the boy's cheeks. Again he slowly drew their faces closer to one another until their lips were only a breath apart. Their breaths mingled as they both breathed slowly, evenly. Their eyes searched for the other, staring into each other's pools of midnight blue and crimson red.

Then Sebastian spoke, their lips almost touching, "Don't worry Ciel, we are free..."

With his own words, he watched Ciel's eyes flash. A sort of flash which Sebastian often seen in Ciel's eyes when they were young. When they were ignorant and innocent.

"No, not yet." Ciel hissed as he pushed Sebastian away from him. "We aren't free yet. We have to start moving."

Ciel's eyes were narrowed as he stared at Sebastian with much intensity. Sebastian stared back trying to keep up with Ciel's intensity but he eventually gave up. Ciel's determination was real.

Sebastian sighed, "If you so say Ciel, if you say so…" Then Sebastian took Ciel's chin and lifted his mouth towards his to share a seething kiss.

**XxXx**

Sebastian could not believe his ears.

Both he and Ciel were at the dining hall eating late brunch with their only servant Tanaka present in the room. When Angelina had died, Sebastian immediately let go of all the servants except for Tanaka who was with the Phantomhives even before Sebastian was adopted into the family. During their meal, they were discussing what they should do from now on. And what Ciel had suggested was something Sebastian did not expect and did not like, at all.

"Can you repeat that again for me Ciel?" Sebastian asked, hoping, wishing that what he heard was wrong.

Ciel was calmly sipping his tea, ignoring Sebastian's inner conflict. His one eye was half closed but he peered up to stare at Sebastian due to his question. He slowly set the cup down and repeated what he said a few seconds ago, a bit irritated with Sebastian's cautious manner. "I said, we should ask Claude Faustus to join us. After all, he was the one who suggested a slave rebellion. I am sure he has plans far ahead from ours." Taking the tea cup again he added with a mutter, "Well the reality is we don't even have a plan ourselves…"

"No! No! No! No! No!" Sebastian responded like a child with a tantrum. "I refuse to have you and I get associated with that bastard!"

Ciel had expected Sebastian's reaction but he never thought that he will act so childishly. "Sebastian…" Ciel began, "The Faustus family has a large slave trading port. Not as large as the Trancy's but to have the heir of the Faustus family on our side will be a large gain."

"But Ciel, you can't trust a guy like him. He's-"

"Also he seems to have close ties with Alois Trancy." Ciel interrupted without any guilt, "If we can persuade Faustus then I am sure that we can eventually shut down the Trancys."

"Ciel…I really don't think-"

"I am planning to invite him over to the mansion sometime next week. So Tanaka can you-"

Losing his patience, Sebastian slammed his hands against the dining table causing some of the tea to spill from the impact. The room grew silent from Sebastian's sudden outburst. After a few seconds of silence, Sebastian straightened himself before he turned towards Tanaka and ordered, "Tanaka, can you leave the room? I have something I must talk privately with Ciel."

Tanaka nodded before he gave them a bow and silently left the room. Even after a few minutes Tanaka's departure, both of them said nothing. Sebastian was glaring at Ciel while Ciel avoided any eye contact, the tea cup still in hand. To break the intense silence Ciel sighed as he placed the tea cup back onto the slightly dirtied table. Slowly he looked up at Sebastian, his eyes locking with fury flamed eyes. Then he spoke, "Why did you let Tanaka leave? If we are talking about our future plans then we will need him to hear them."

Ciel literally felt the room turn few degrees colder as Sebastian's glare on him intensified. Ciel was not dumb so he knew that these words would trigger Sebastian's anger. But Ciel simply did not want to monitor Sebastian's mood and play along with it. Ciel was too proud to play nice just because someone was in a bad mood. No, he never wanted to be controlled in such a way.

"I forbid that man to come near you Ciel." Sebastian hissed, "Even if you invite him here I won't let him into the house!"

Ciel gave a childish pout. He had expected this result but to actually have Sebastian this reluctant was upsetting.

"Also, didn't that bastard say that he is pursuing you to become his lover? How can you let someone like him get near you? Who knows what he might do to you!" Sebastian rabbled in a slight state of panic. A few days ago Sebastian heard from Ciel about what happened during the parties with Claude. Having to lose Ciel once before, Sebastian was weary of any threat that might take Ciel away from him. And Claude was not a simple threat. Ever since they were young, Claude always rivaled against Sebastian even though Sebastian himself had no such interest. Claude always followed him around during parties and always took away his dance partners forcefully. It was nothing much but it still unnerved Sebastian enough that he never allowed Ciel and Claude to meet each other. However, the day after Elizabeth's engagement party, the mention of Claude from Ciel's lips terribly scared Sebastian that he thought he would lose all his senses.

Sebastian was just that afraid of losing him.

"I don't think he sees me in that way Sebastian." Ciel reassured him with a rare small smile. "He's just using me to get rid of the Trancy brat. He had no interest in me since the beginning."

"I don't agree," Sebastian replied coolly, "I know that he has an inner motivation."

Ciel sighed and returned Sebastian with a cold gaze from across the table, his cerulean blue eyes shimmering. "But I won't back down Sebastian," Ciel said coldly, "Even though you disagree I still plan to have him join us, whether you like it or not."

"Fine." Sebastian sighed in defeat, "I will agree with your plans but under one condition."

"It matters with the condition."

"Tell me that you love me."

Ciel immediately blushed. He inwardly cursed his paleness as he tried his best to hide his blush without looking too obvious.

"W-what are you saying?" Ciel stuttered, his blush deepening as Sebastian walked around the table and kneeled next to where Ciel sat.

"I'm serious." Then Sebastian took Ciel's hand and placed them over his cheeks. His crimson yet gentle loving eyes looked into Ciel's cool midnight blue. "I love you," Sebastian whispered as he turned his head to kiss Ciel's palm.

"S-Sebastian I don't…I can't…"

"Then I will forbid you from seeing Claude. No matter what I will never let you see him."

Ciel gritted his teeth. He then grabbed the back of Sebastian's head and pulled him towards him until their lips crashed. The surprise caused Sebastian to gasp and Ciel used that chance to plunge his tongue into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian moaned with pleasure causing vibrations to echo between them. Sebastian was enjoying the sweet taste emitting from Ciel. Wanting more of the sweet taste, he gently sucked Ciel's tongue which made Ciel moan in response. Sebastian had the upper-hand as he twisted their tongues together. Both of his eyes were opened to watch Ciel's flushed face that was both amusing and beautiful at the same time. But Sebastian pulled away when he heard Ciel whimper into the kiss. A string of saliva attached their lips but was broken off when Sebastian licked it away.

Ciel was breathing heavily, his eyes misty and dazed. Sebastian smiled as he watched Ciel slowly gather his senses before he said, "You have to breathe through your nose Ciel."

Sebastian's words made Ciel snap out from his dazed state. He looked away before he muttered, "I-I know that…"

Sebastian chuckled before he stood up and lifted Ciel up from the chair. Then Sebastian himself sat onto the chair and had Ciel sit on top of his lap with their faces facing each other. Then he crashed their lips to have their tongues curl against each other once again. The watery sucking sounds from their intense kiss echoed in Ciel's ears, causing him to blush even more. Sebastian sucked onto Ciel's tongue then started to nip at Ciel's soft lips. Ciel moaned as he felt his body heat up, the kiss becoming too much for him to take. Sensing Ciel's overdrive, Sebastian pulled away their lips with a wet pop. Ciel leaned into Sebastian's chest, his breathing ragged. He listened to Sebastian's rapid heartbeat that matched with his own, allowing Ciel to cool down.

Sebastian hugged Ciel tightly. He breathed in the scent from Ciel's hair as he closed his eyes.

"I love you. I love you…"

Ciel said nothing in reply but large tears flowed from his eyes onto his cheeks, silently hoping that Sebastian won't notice his tears…and his pain.


End file.
